Web of Chaos: Worlds Collide
by MetalJrock
Summary: A reboot of Web of Chaos. In order to save their worlds, Sonic the Hedgehog and Spider-Man must join forces in order to prevent the rise of the Goblin Empire.
1. Issue 1: A Tale of Two Heroes

' _Tell me there's something better. Go ahead. Try.'_

Spider-Man cheered, swinging across New York City, happy for the first time in quite a long time. _'Man, things are looking up tonight. Just a small robbery to foil. No Sinister Six, no conspiracy, alien invasions, parallel dimensions or gods. Y'know, for once, things may actually be looking up for me. I may have finally balanced being Peter Parker and Spider-Man.'_ he thought.

 _'Thank God for that too. I don't have to worry about curfew, skipping school or anything. Though, now I have to worry about rent so me and MJ have a home. Hopefully I can get some pics for Jameson at least. Nothing can go wrong tonight!'_

Then, suddenly, a beam of white enveloped not too far away from Spider-Man's location. The web-slinger turned his head at the sight of the source of light. His masked eyes narrowing as he sighed to himself, mentally slapping himself, _'Aaaand you jinxed it. Smooth move, Peter...'_ he thought.

On instinct, he changed the direction of his swing, heading to where he thought the light was coming from. _'Right. Go in the direction of the scary alien light beam thing...'_ he mused sarcastically, _'I swear I don't get paid enough for this. Then again, I don't get paid at all so what am I even saying?'_

 _'Avengers? Who's that? Daredevil? Don't know him. Sometimes it feels like I'm the only superhero in this city.'_ groaned Peter inwardly as he got close to the building.

After a few minutes of swinging, Spider-Man stuck himself to the side of a building, apprehension felt throughout his body. He groaned, "Spider-Sense not tingling... Yet. I have a feeling that's gonna change in a few minutes. Or seconds knowing my luck." he whispered to himself, slowly crawling up the wall.

A familiar tingling sensation rang in Peter's head the closer he got to the window. _'Oh. Yep. I feel it now. Something's happening and I'm the only one who knows about it. Seriously, you'd think Iron Man or Daredevil would get here by now. But nope. Leave it to ol' Spidey to solve this case again.'_

Peeking through the open window, Spider-Man gazed at what was happening, his eyes narrowing at the sight again. It was an empty room for the most part, but there was an occupant in there, leaning forward so that he faced down at the table.

The occupant in question wore a purple tunic and had green covering his entire body, his face morphed like a goblin's. _'Of all the people to find... Why did it have to be him?'_ his mind groaned. _'How? I thought he went into hiding... So much for catching a break.'_

The Green Goblin cackled, holding up the strange stone artifact with both hands. "Finally! After searching for so long, I finally found it. The old coot really knows how to find artifacts like this!" a green aura began to form around the villain's hands as he continued to cackle loudly, his voice echoing across the room. "With the emerald and the tablet all the worlds will fall."

"Really? That whole thing again?"

The Goblin scowled, recognizing the voice, "Spider-Man..."

Said wall-crawler hopped into the room, standing across from his nemesis, "C'mon, Gobby. Who were you really expecting to show up? Howard the Duck?"

Osborn scowled, "It won't matter much longer. With the Tablet of Order and Chaos, and this Chaos Emerald I finally have you beat!" he boasted loudly.

Shaking his head, Spider-Man muttered, "Yeah, nope." he extended his hands, releasing two lines of webbing from the shooters from his wrists swiftly, lining them to Goblin's arms. In response, Norman threw his arms back, yanking Peter forward. The wall-crawler released his grip and flipped back onto his feet.

"Okay, Osborn. What's the game plan this time? Torment me and everything I stand for? Iron Patriot again? Perhaps even take over the world? All three?" Spider-Man asked each question in rapid succession as he lunged after Goblin.

Throwing his fist upward, Osborn shoved Spidey aside, "You and that blabbermouth of yours. No. This time, it's a bigger game I'm after. Your demise as well as another hero."

Spider-Man grabbed Green Goblin's wrist, "Oh really? Tell me more before I smack that tablet out of your hands." he pleaded sarcastically, making Osborn punch him. "Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself." he repeated.

Then, Goblin kicked Spider-Man back, making him take a step back in slight pain, his Spider-Sense unable to react in time. "I don't need this now. Go after him, Metal!"

"Metal? Metal what? There's metal everywhere!" Peter wondered, ready to shoot a web-ball at his archnemesis. But out of nowhere, a blue blur came out of seemingly nowhere, shoving him aside and holding down his wrists. While struggling in the tight grasp, Peter looked up, getting a closer look at the culprit.

It was a blue robot designed to look like an animal of sorts. It was tall, had huge metal arms the size of a gauntlet, red feet and a jet in its torso. Its red eyes glowed in the black optics. "Okay, pal. What the heck are you supposed to be?" Spider-Man grunted, feeling his hands getting pushed further into the floor slowly.

' **'Metal. Sonic."** the robot answered slowly, bringing down his arms to break Spider-Man's own.

Spider-Man swiftly kicked Metal Sonic off his body before flipping back into a standing position. "Metal Sonic? Huh, that's a new one. Stealing robots from Doc Ock and Mysterio? Planning a Dark Reign again? Give me a hint!" he rambled on.

The Green Goblin gritted his teeth, "Your death and then I'll rule the world once I kill the Avengers." he boasted in a growl.

Shaking his head, Spider-Man uppercutted Metal Sonic away from him as he lunged forward, "Right. Because I'm totally gonna let you do that." he muttered sarcastically. He roundhouse kicked Metal Sonic as he was charging after him and jumped up, reeling his fist back to hit the Green Goblin.

Then, Goblin held the Tablet of Order and Chaos in front of him, putting it directly in the path of Peter's fist. Once Spider-Man punched it, the artifact shattered in two, opening a rift suddenly once the emerald glowed, where the other half went while the second flew away. The Green Goblin cackled at what Spider-Man had done, "Aw, why thank you!" he hopped onto his glider once Metal grabbed Peter again.

Spider-Man kicked Metal Sonic's torso and webbed the optics. "Those tablets are really fragile. They always break with one punch." he groaned aloud, running after Green Goblin, who flew into the portal that opened up. "Maybe I can ask Madame Web for some super glue next time to make sure it doesn't get broken again."

Metal Sonic got back up and shoved Spider-Man into the portal before he could react. The two hovered aimlessly in the rift while Peter attempted to get his bearings, _'Yep. This is a thing that's happening! Now to see where this rabbit hole's going!'_ he thought, seeing Metal Sonic fly after him, _'But first, I have to get rid of this blue tin can.'_

Seeing a white light, Spider-Man put his arms out, preparing for the worst. Prepared, once he saw that he was in the open sky, and the Green Goblin was in his sights, he webbed the back of his glider, hitching a quick ride. "Sorry, Gobby! Can this glider take two? I kinda need a ride back home and I don't have mine!"

"No can do, Spider-Man! I have something I need to take care of! But enjoy the fall!" Goblin laughed, turning his head to gloat at his arch-nemesis. Luckily, unknown to Osborn, Peter snatched the emerald in his possession with a quick web-zip.

"Fall? Kinda feels like summer to me- AGH!" Spider-Man's grip on the web-line was broken thanks to the intervention of Metal Sonic, who pushed him down and was flying thanks to his jet thrusters. Peter shook his head, _'Somedays I wish I was Birdman and not Spider-Man. At least I could fly...'_ he groaned inwardly, unsure of where he was heading to.

* * *

 _ **Web of Chaos: Worlds Collide**_

 _ **Issue #1: Tale of Two Heroes**_

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog inhaled, taking in the scenery while he was running. The wind blew past him as he nearly moved past the sound barrier. "Ah... Feels good... No Eggman, no threats, nothing. As much as I like a good adventure, a little peace now and then is alright too." he sighed contently, his gaze never turning from in front of him.

The hedgehog looked to the clear darkening sky, "And not a cloud to be seen all day nor am I a Werehog. Man, I picked the perfect day to go for a jog." he turned his head, seeing something peculiar appear over in the distance.

It looked to be a rift, opening directly above Station Square. Sonic could make out three dots in the distance. He tapped his chin and decided to head out to get a better view. "Huh. Looks like I really picked a good day! Finally, something interesting!"

* * *

Spider-Man snapped back to reality once he exited the rift, _'Huh? Oh, right. I'm falling at terminal velocity across dimensions. Nothing new here.'_ he thought, screaming. The wall-crawler watched as the Green Goblin flew away on his glider, with Peter unable to match his speed due to his fall. "Get back to the cave you came from, Goblin!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"No can do, Wall-Crawler! I am needed elsewhere!" Goblin's voice echoed in the distance, his form unable to be seen by Peter.

With a powerful shove, he knocked Metal Sonic off his back, and watched as he flew away with Green Goblin. "Crap. Okay, Peter. Do what you usually do in times like this. Scream and pretend you have a plan." he inhaled and noticed that he was near a building. "Huh. That never seems to fail me."

Peter extended a hand and closed two of his fingers, shooting a line of webbing on the side of the building. By doing this, he was able to catch himself and swing like he usually would. "Woohoo! Back to the old grind! Okay, so am I in some version of New York with an alternate me? Can never have enough of those I suppose..." he let out a sigh of relief, moving his head to find the Green Goblin.

"Who is that?"

"Why is he here?"

"Was he with that strange gliding person?"

Spider-Man looked down, "Okay then, maybe not. I guess I gotta figure things out on my own then."

And so, Peter flipped, continuing his swing. "Now, where can I go to find Gobby... Maybe someone can give me some directions. Cause something tells me I'm not in New York anymore."

Running on the streets, Sonic the Hedgehog gazed up and saw someone swinging across buildings, "Hm... That's new. If he's dangerous, it'd be best to lure him out of the city."

Looking down, Spider-Man noticed a blue blur moving at the pace he was swinging down in the streets. _'Uh, guess I'll see what that thing is. I should probably handle it in an isolated location. Cause things may get ugly if my interdimensional experience rings true.'_ he told himself, making a beeline for a forest.

* * *

Sonic began to chase after the strange being swinging in the skies, 'Huh. I wonder how he's doing that. If anything I'll just have to divert him somewhere if he's plannin' something sneaky.' a smirk appeared on his muzzle. 'Heh heh. Hopefully this means a little action. I could use a little break from piece. Even running around the world can get a little boring after a while. Gonna go to the Mystic Ruins and once I take care of it, maybe I can meet up with Tails.'

Unknown to him, Spider-Man was planning to divert him as well, and the two incidentally led each other to the Mystic Ruins, where Sonic stopped at a cliffside, his back facing the wall-crawler, who crouched down as he landed, the setting sun setting the surprisingly tense atmosphere for the two heroes. "Well. Seems you were making quite a scene back at Station Square, catching everyone's eyes. Who was your friend flying? Planning to take over the world? Cause you kinds ran into the wrong hedgehog, pal."

"You're a hedgehog?" Spider-Man replied. _'Talking animals... I take back everything I said about Spider-Ham. This has to be some kinda fever dream or drug Osborn gave me.'_

Sonic chuckled, "Got some talk for a guy dressed like it's Halloween." quipped the blue blur.

Peter shrugged, "This coming from a _Looney Tunes_ reject? Should I feel insulted?"

Turning around, the hedgehog directly stared at the wall-crawler and tapped his foot, "You gonna answer my question or what? Cause let me tell you, my patience is runnin' a little thin."

Raising his hands, Spidey answered, "Look, I think I might be on your side. On my world some nutcase called the Green Goblin found some powerful artifact called the Tablet of Order and Chaos, a tablet capable of space and time distortion. I shattered it in two halves, one of them opening a portal and flying to this world. I had to fight some blue robot called Metal Sonic and he left with Gobby."

"Back up, did you say Metal Sonic?" questioned the hedgehog.

Peter nodded and answered, "Yeah, you know him?"

Sonic whistled, "You have no idea... He's a robot designed to be my **'superior'**. Shame he fails at that." he folded his arms, "Got anything else to say?"

"Uh, kinda. Gobby used this gem..." Spider-Man revealed that gem he stole from Norman, "It sort of triggered the tablet opening the portal before I broke it."

The hedgehog's eyes widened, "Whoa! A Chaos Emerald! How?"

"I don't know, honestly. So... Do you believe me? Cause I'm tired and really not in the mood to fight if you're a good guy. Done enough of that in my life as a superhero."

Sonic put his hands on his hips and smiled, "Guess so. Seems we got ourselves a common enemy now. Not only did this Green Goblin come to my world, but he's also aware of the Chaos Emeralds and has Metal Sonic with him." he extended a hand, "So, who might you be anyway?" he asked.

Spider-Man answered, "Call me your Friendly-Neighborhood Amazing Spider-Man from a planet called Earth." he shook Sonic's hand, "Who are you?"

"What you see is what you get! Just a guy who loves adventure! I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic greeted, "Nice to see a new friendly face around Mobius."

Exhaling a sigh of relief, Peter said, "You have no idea how good it feels to not fight another hero after meeting them."

"Eh. I've had a few cases like that too. Made some lifelong friends out of it, though." Sonic responded. "Speaking of lifelong friends, if we're gonna be teaming up, I think we should meet up with my bro. He has a workshop here in the Mystic Ruins. He can lend us a hand."

Spider-Man scratched his head, "You can lead the way. I'm new around here obviously. Got a map on you or something?"

Sonic began walking in the direction of the wokshop, "Never really needed one myself, but I think my buddy has one."

* * *

Knocking on the door, Sonic and Spider-Man stood right outside the workshop. After a moment of waiting, the door finally creaked open, revealing a yellow fox, "Sonic?" he asked, his voice sounding young, like a kid. His blue eyes gazed over to the human wearing spandex, "Uh, who's this?"

"Yo, Tails. Long time no see. This guy's Spider-Man. The two of us were in the area and thought to see you." Sonic explained, "We our ourselves another adventure on our hands."

"So, you're Sonic's best friend?" Spidey wondered. "Nice to meet you, I'm Spider-Man... I got a lot to explain."

Tails nodded, "Same to you. Actually, I did detect an energy anamoly earlier and was about to contact you, Sonic. If you trust Spider-Man and he's involved, then that's even better!" as Tails turned around, Peter noticed something different about him.

Peter paused, "You have two tails?"

"...Is that a problem?" Sonic questioned sternly with a scowl.

"No. Actually, I think it's cool!" Peter assured and the Mobians were relieved, "So you just found a surge of energy? I didn't know you guys had the tech to do that."

"Heh. Tails is the smartest kid I know. He can pilot a plane and buillds some cool high tech stuff!" Sonic complimented the kid he knew as his little brother, the two of them stepping inside the workshop. "The two of us had each other's backs for years and if I need brains, he's the go to guy for it!"

Tails blushed and smiled sheepishly, "Come on, Sonic..."

Sonic said, "It's true though."

Clearing his throat, the fox changed the subject, "...So, Spidey. How did you get here?"

"Hoo boy... Where do I begin?"

And so, Spider-Man retold the story of how he ended up on Mobous, the Green Goblin, the Tablet of Order and Chaos, Metal Sonic, the Chaos Emerald, and meeting Sonic. Once he was done, Tails tapped his chin and spoke.

"Huh. That does sound crazy." Tails admitted.

"You have no idea... Crazy is normal for me. Sometimes I wonder if I swapped minds with Deadpool."

Sonic stretched his limbs on the fox's couch and brought something up he forgot to ask earlier, letting out a small yawn, "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. You gonna wear that costume the whole time? Cause if I know superheroes, you probably got a secret identity under there. Don't gotta reveal it to us yet."

 _'Huh... Am I gonna wear this the whole time? The mask does start to smell after a while.'_ Peter thought, _'I'm in another world without a Spider-Man... And it's gonna chafe if I don't take it off at some point... Plus a certain Dark Knight always serves as a self reminder when it comes to earning trust.'_ he let put a sigh, "Alright, fine. But what I'm about to do doesn't leave this room. If we're gonna work together and I'm stuck here until we stop the Green Goblin, it'd be better if I unmask myself."

The hedgehog gave a thumbs up, "Secret's safe with us, Spidey!"

With a silent gulp, Peter reached his hands for his mask, slowly pulling it off his head. Once he did, he breathed out, revealing his true face to Sonic and Tails. He held his mask in his hands and looked at the lenses before gazing at the Mobians.

"My name is Peter Parker... And I could use a change of clothes... How do you two walk around naked?" Parker asked.

"Nature." Sonic said simply, "We'll get ya some clothes when the stores open tomorrow. Don't worry by the way, I got the rings to pay." he added before Parker could object.

"...Rings?" Peter asked.

"Our currency, golden rings." Tails explained, "There's plenty floating everywhere for us to find."

"...Right. Why not?" groaned Parker, yawning, "Before I hit the hay, any idea on what to do?"

Sonic shrugged, "If Gobby had an emerald, then that must mean he's after all seven. We should get ourselves a radar and track 'em down before he does."

Tails spoke up, "I can create a new radar with the emerald yu gave me and the one I found by tomorrow."

Sitting up, Peter exclaimed, "You have another one?! That makes our job way easier!"

The fox nodded, "Yep! We can use it as a reference if it can read distance."

"I'll help. Believe it or not, I dabble in a little science. If you want that is, it's your forte after all." Spider-Man offered, "I'm just curious about the Chaos Emeralds is all."

With a smile, Tails said, "Sure!"

* * *

Green Goblin and Metal Sonic finally descended within an industrial area of an island. Metal's feet clanged on the metal surface with each step he took once they landed. Norman chuckled darkly, "The Scrap Brain Zone. Just as your databanks said. I am glad that the rifts between our worlds was broken so easily!" he cackled, his voice echoing. Metal beeped in response.

The two villains made it to a lair. A giant monitor towered over Osborn and Metal. The blue robot's red optics merely glared at it, "Interesting, hm? It seems this little base has been inactive for a while." Goblin said, "But... the doctor stores all of his backup plans and data here on this computer. This is where we must remain."

Once he pressed a button, the Green Goblin watched the monitor come to life. "Ah ha ha! Look at all this! Information about the Chaos Emeralds, his projects, such as the Lost Hex, ooh Project Infinite sounds interesting... But that's not what I'm here for..." he pressed another button, revealing a secret.

Three capsules lit up. One revealing a yellow doll, another with a red robot with spiky fists, and a round shaped one. Metal Sonic knew of these abandoned projects, yet Goblin seem intrigued. "Excellent. This is already going swimmingly!"

"While you go search for the Chaos Emeralds, I shall remain here and find the fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. Understood?" Metal slowly nodded at that, his programming unable to rebel for now, "Sonic thr Hedgehog may have already met that infernal wall-crawler..." he growled and huffed, annoyed that it may be the case.

The plan had begun, and the fate of two worlds was now at stake.


	2. Issue 2: Starting Point

_**Issue** **#2: Starting Point**_

An elder woman sat idle in a dark apartment. She merely raised her head, revealing that she was blind, evident by the blindfold wrapped around her eyes. However, she was still able to see visions. Visions among the Web of Life and Destiny.

And at the center of this web was a certain red-and-blue hero.

Madame Web inhaled sharply, trying to piece together the visions. She rubbed the sides of her head. She witnessed Spider-Man do battle with his rogues, among those being the Sinister Six and the nefarious Green Goblin. What really got her however, was the fact that a strange blue hedgehog was fighting alongside him in these visions.

The older woman could only watch in horror at what came next. She saw Spider-Man and the blue stranger fighting for their lives and on the verge of death, unable to distinguish what this meant. And then nothing. She felt a surge of pain overtake her cranium and lightly gasped. Whatever was about to happen, she had to do her best to prevent it. The psychic lowered her head in shame.

However, a faint wind was heard within the room, getting her attention. And she heard a gentle voice, _"Madame Web..."_

Madame Web only replied, "Yes? Who speaks to me?"

 _"An ally. I see you have learned of the Prophecy."_

"...I did. And what shall you do with this information? Ans who are you?" Web asked.

A sudden glow enveloped the room, revealing a glowing orange animal person. _"I am a being from the world of Mobius communicating with you through the Master Emerald. Dark times lie ahead for both of our worlds and I wish to help prevent that."_

* * *

Peter yawned, stretching his arms and legs on the sofa he slept on the night before. His eyes remained close as he brought his palm to wipe his forehead, _'Man, I just had the craziest dream that I chased Green Goblin through an interdimensional vortex and met some blue hedgehog. Well, I think it was a dream anyway.'_

"Yo, Pete." came a voice Peter did not in fact recognize. Well, recognize before yesterday anyway.

With his eyes snapped open, Parker sat up instantly, finding the blue hedgehog and yellow fox that he recalled in his brain. _'So, it wasn't a dream then. Crud. Should've known. I'm actually in a world with talking animals. So this is what I get for mocking Spider-Ham when I first found out he existed. I deserve it honestly. I wonder if he's here too'_ he grumbled in his head. "What is it you two?" he asked.

"You seem a little out of it. Sofa not that comfy?" Sonic asked.

Parker shook his head, "Trust me, it's more comfortable than some other places I woke up in. Anyway, what happened? I thought I was helping you adjust that radar of yours, Tails? That's pretty much the last thing I remember doing now that I think about it."

Said fox rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well, you kind of collapsed and headbutted the table from exhaustion I guess. I wasn't sure what to do so I propped you on the sofa. Don't worry, I was still able to finish it up. Now we're able to pinpoint the location of the other emeralds, even from our current spot. And we reached out to some friends just in case we needed some help."

"Sorry about that. I guess landing in another world tired me out." Peter apologized.

Sonic shrugged and dropped the plastic bag he was holding on the man's lap, "No problem. We also nabbed you some clothes so you're not wearin' that costume twenty-four seven. Have to admit, it looks like it'd get uncomfortable after awhile. Got some weird looks in the shop, but I guess that's what happens when you're a hero in a clothes store for once." he explained.

'Yeah... I'm not sure how you all don't wear clothes.' Peter thought. He cleared his throat, "Thanks. Seriously, I don't know how to repay you two for this."

Sonic raised a hand and halted the man's words before he could even continue, "Don't worry about it, dude. You can make it even by helping us trash Metal Sonic and Green Goblin."

Peter smiled, "I can do that at least. How long was I asleep for anyway?"

Tails looked at the clock, "It's past noon, so I'd say you slept for about twelve hours."

"Twelve hours?! Crap. We should head out soon before Osborn and Metal get ahead of us." Peter said, suddenly standing up.

Sonic said, "As much as I'm ready for another new adventure, I think we should nab some chili-dogs before we set off. You ever had one before, Pete?"

Peter shrugged, "Uh, kind of. I don't really keep track of what I eat anymore. Not since I got rid of that thing that let me shoot webs naturally from my body."

"You mean you don't?" Sonic replied. "I kinda thought it came with being a Spider-Man and all that."

Parker shook his head and elaborated on what he meant, "Nope. I designed these web-shooters that allow me to shoot a sticky substance made to look like webbing. It's a formula I made myself and would probably need the material to make some more if I'm going to be in this world for a while. Do you think you can help with that, Tails?"

Tails replied, "I think so. I might need a few references though."

"I can do that. At this point, I have the entire formula etched into my brain for emergencies like this." Peter said. "It comes with doing this for years I guess."

Sonic smirked, "So you planned to get trapped in another dimension?"

Peter blinked, "That's... That's not what I meant. I'm just saying with how crazy things can get when it comes to being Spider-Man, It's better to prepare for some bizarre stuff like this."

"I'm just messin' around, Pete." Sonic explained. "This is a surprise for all of us too."

Rubbing his head, Spider-Man muttered, "You have no idea. I don't want to worry MJ or Aunt May if I'm gone for too long. Ugh, and I was planning to go to work too."

Sonic raised an eye ridge, "MJ?"

"My wife."

The hedgehog replied, "You're _married_?"

"Yeah, it still surprises me too. You've seen what I wear every night so you can understand why." Peter chuckled.

Sonic smiled and put his hands on his hips, "Yeah. Well don't worry, Tails and I will make sure you get home safely. This isn't our first adventure and I'm pretty sure it won't be our last."

"Sounds like you know what you're doing. That makes two of us at least." mumbled Parker, referring to Sonic and Tails.

"Yep. This will be no harder than saving genies in magic books or saving aliens in an interstellar amusement park." Sonic bragged, "Finding the Chaos Emeralds will be a cakewalk."

Glancing over to Tails, the man pointed to the hedgehog in disbelief, "...Is he making that up or did that actually happen?"

Tails said, "No that actually happened."

Peter held his head, "Oh brother. What wacky world did I end up in?"

"The best one, dude. Now come on. Before we head out I think we should grab a bite to eat." Sonic laughed.

Peter rubbed his stomach and heard it rumble, "And what do you have in mind?" he asked. 'I still can't tell if eating food made by a blue hedgehog is considered a health violation of some kind. Then again, I don't want to starve so I guess I'll check it out.'

Sonic ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of ingredients, "Only the best food ever put into the universe! A good ol' fashioned chili dog by yours truly!"

The man folded his arms, "So what? You're some kinda master chef now too? Trust me, after eating a New York vendor hot dog, I learned that those go right through my stomach."

Tails sat down on the couch next to Peter, "His chili dogs are the best, Peter. You have to try one to see for yourself."

Peter rolled his eyes and replied, "I guess I'll give it a shot. It can't be any worse than my cooking."

"Chili dogs for three comin' right up!" Sonic said.

After a few moments of cooking. Sonic handed a platter with three chili dogs, one for each of them. Tails grabbed one and Sonic already devoured his in seconds. Peter glanced down at the crumbs left and Sonic's chili filled face, "Did... Did you just munch that down without chewing? What the heck?" the man asked, greatly confused.

"I got some serious metabolism dude. I've been munching on these in a few seconds flat since I was a kid." Sonic explained.

Tails smiled, taking a bite, "These are great as always, Sonic."

"Thanks, bud. Now let's see how the new guy feels about 'em." Sonic responded.

Parker rolled his eyes, "Alright. If I end up sick in the bathroom, I'm blaming you for this."

Sonic grinned, "You won't have to worry about that."

And so, Peter bit into the chili dog, examining the taste. A smile grew on his face and his eyes widened, "Huh. This... This is actually pretty good! Not bad for a talking hedgehog, honestly. Though it doesn't beat Aunt May's wheatcakes."

The hedgehog gently put the plate on the table, "Another satisfied customer." he paused, rubbing his full and satisfied stomach, "What's the plan, Tails?"

Tails lowered his gaze to look at the radar, "The radar is detecting the closest emerald in Green Hill."

Putting his arms behind his head, Sonic said, "It feels like all our adventures have been leading us there lately. Ah well, guess we better hit up the old neighborhood then."

Peter tapped his chin and promptly folded his arms, "Sounds like a peaceful place. Let's head out there now."

* * *

 _ **Scrap Brain Zone...**_

Green Goblin examined the monitors and glanced over to the blue robot stomping towards him, "Ah, Metal Sonic." he greeted while folding his hands, "I do believe I have tracked the first Chaos Emerald within a location known as South Island." he waved as he suggested, "Do go retrieve it for me, will you? I do not wish to reveal myself to Spider-Man just yet."

Metal beeped and nodded, activating his jet thrusters as he exited the lab. Osborn rubbed his head, "The doctor did a swell job of keeping that bot in check." he typed on the keyboard, "Hm. The military organization G.U.N., as he also brought up. They too could be a hinderance while I am here like the spider." he pointed out. He examined the map and energy readings being traced, "Luckily the good doctor gave me quite the history lesson."

He removed his mask, revealing the face of Norman Osborn. "Now let's see if I can put that knowledge to use." he put up a picture of a black hedgehog, the military's top agent, "Perhaps you could be use to me..." he smirked as he glanced over to another one of the capsules left for him to use freely.

That yellow doll could come in handy.

* * *

 _ **Mystic Ruins...**_

Sonic and Spider-Man, who was back in costume, stepped outside waiting for Tails. "So, what's Tails getting anyway?" Peter asked, wondering why their two-tailed friend was still inside.

Sonic smirked, "You'll see."

Suddenly, the ground shook, "I-Is that supposed to happen?" Parker asked, greatly confused and surprised. Sonic only nodded, watching what was unfolding in front of them. "What the heck?" the young man blurted out.

The ground changed, forming a runway and the trees folded, allowing more space. "What is this? What would you need this for? You run fast, why would need a car?"

"You ask too many questions, Pete." Sonic teased, "And no, the Speed Star is my car. The Tornado however..."

Pulling out of the garage was a red biplane, with a certain two-tailed fox piloting it. Sonic finished his sentence, "...Is my plane. Hop onboard, dude. We got an emerald to find." he hopped on the wing and gestured for the man to join him.

'I'm about to sit on a plane owned by a talking hedgehog piloted by a two-tailed fox. My superhero career just jumped the shark big time.' Peter blinked, "There's no seats."

Sonic tapped his feet, "If ya want, I could have Tails give you the handle to hold on too."

Spider-Man waved a hand, "If you don't have any seats, then I guess I should use my stick-em powers. I'm called Spider-Man for a reason after all."

"So it wasn't because of your choice of costume?" quipped the hedgehog.

Rolling his eyes at the comment, Parker mumbled under his breath, "It's always the costume." he crouched down on the plane and gestured to the fox and spoke louder, "Ready to go, Tails?"

Tails shouted, "Yep!"

"Then let's get this show on the road!" Sonic finished off.

* * *

 ** _Green Hill Zone..._**

The Tornado landed in the lush green fields of South Island. Spider-Man looked around, observing the green grass and checkerboard patterns that made up the zone. He looked in the distance and saw a peaceful river and rocky mountains, The man sniffed the fresh air, "Wow. This place seems quite nice."

Being the first to hop off, Sonic crouched to get his bearings when he spoke, "Yep. I've been meaning to make it a running spot to check out for the heck of it. It's a pretty chill place when Egghead isn't turning the innocent woodland animals into his robot army." he smiled, fixing his posture, "Kind of a crazy first adventure honestly."

"I still wish I was there for it." Tails commented.

Sonic said, "I told ya already, bud. That was a last minute thing. Eggman was already there when I showed up."

"This Eggman guy sounds like bad news everytime you bring him up. Arch-nemesis?" Peter questioned, earning a nod from Sonic and Tails in response, "Yeah, I know a thing or two about that."

"Yep. That Egghead's always tryin' to start trouble almost everytime we see him." Sonic explained, "Turning animals into robots, creating weapons of destruction, unleashing gods, enslaving aliens, altering time and space for his advantage. You name the evil deed, he's probably done it. Except for actually taking over the world, and that's only because we're here to stop him before that happens."

Spider-Man rubbed his head, "I've dealt with some mad scientists myself. Though none on the scale of wanting to turn living beings into robots. There were clones though. Lots of them too." he pointed out. Describing his entire career could fill a few novels, maybe even a comic series, which was why he decided to spare details for the moment. "But I see what you mean. The hussle and bustle of New York doesn't really give me a chance to see a nice little place like this."

Peter admired the landscape, but raised a brow at a landmark his mind deemed bizarre. Curious, he nudged Sonic's shoulder and pointed to the object in question, "Is that... a loop?"

Sonic nodded and replied, "Yep. Those things are everywhere for some reason. I'm not gonna complain, my speed lets me blitz on them no problem."

"Yeah, at this point, I should probably stop questioning things. I see floating platforms leading to a higher formation, monitors everywhere, and springs on the floor. What is this, a video game level?" Peter wondered in sheer confusion.

The hedgehog shrugged, "I dunno. I just roll with it."

"Uh, guys. You might want to stop bickering for a moment." Tails warned, holding out his Miles Electric directly to his face, an obnoxious beep blaring in the trio's ears.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Spider-Man asked.

The fox passed his handheld to the wall-crawler, "I'm detecting the emerald nearby, but I'm also seeing another energy signature, one that isn't attuned to Chaos Energy."

Sonic raised a finger, "Can you repeat that in English, please? I'm not as sciencey as you and Pete."

"It means that there's someone or something here in Green Hill with us. We should probably get to the emerald before they do." Tails suggested in a clearer way.

The hedgehog gave a thumbs up, "Right. Hey, Pete? Got any quicker form of travel to keep up with me and Tails?"

Peter glanced at his wrist to see if he can afford to use his webbing, then gazed at the environment, taking note of the formations and floating platforms. "I think I can web-zip my way around this place. The platforms in midair could be a good starting point for me. Don't worry, I think I can keep up."

"If you say so!"

And so, Sonic, Tails, and Spider-Man darted off to where they believed the Chaos Emerald to be. "Man, I can never get tired of this place." Sonic said, breaking the silence.

"I see what you mean." Peter held his head, "Ow. Okay, I'm getting my brand of migraines."

"What?" Sonic wondered.

Spider-Man remembered that Sonic had no idea what he was talking about. So he explained, "I have a sixth-sense that I call my Spider-Sense. Basically, it's a warning signal for danger. And boy is it tingling right now." he mentioned.

"So you can detect danger? I wish we can do that." Tails repeated. "Do you know where it's coming from?"

Shaking his head, Spider-Man answered, "I'm not really good at pinpointing the source. I can only just tell that something's coming. The worse it makes my head rumble, the closer or bigger the threat is. And right now, I can feel it getting worse."

Sonic chuckled, "Then I guess we'll just have to kick danger in the butt. Nothing new for us."

"Yeah, hopefully it's easy-"

 **CLANG!**

Something tackled Peter, causing him to stop swinging and drop to the floor. When he was able to face the culprit, he managed to stare into the optics of a familiar blue robot, "Well, look who decided to show up again." he mocked. His hands gripped around the robot's arms as he tried to prevent being strangled.

Sonic and Tails stopped their running once they heard Spider-Man's pain-filled grunts. Sonic smacked the robot aside and landed ona knee, allowing Spider-Man to stand up, "Metal Sonic. Surprised to see you here already."

Metal beeped and pointed at Sonic, "What's that? Trying to prove yourself the real Sonic again? Buddy, that didn't work out too well for you the last few times you tried." he dusted off his shoes, "So, what're here for? A rematch with us I presume. Don't expect the results to change from before. It's gonna end the same."

"Yeah, you kinda ran off last time before I finished things." Spider-Man added, "What's your beef with me anyway?"

Metal Sonic clenched a fist and beeped some more. Tails blinked, "I don't think you're gonna get answers out of him, you two." he raised his arm, activating his Energy Ball, an upgrade to an old model he used quite sometime ago.

"You got an _arm cannon_?!" Spider-Man gasped.

Tails simply nodded and shot an energy ball at Metal Sonic, the blur robot deflecting it with his arms, creating a small purple barrier. "What the heck was that?" Peter asked, shooting a web-ball at Metal, realizing that it too was blocked.

"I forgot. Metal has some kind of energy barrier." Tails explained.

Sonic sighed, "That's just great." he curled into a ball and charged a Spin-Dash. The hedgehog boosted from his spot and smacked Metal Sonic's chin, causing the robot to snap its head upwards. Sonic added on with a divekick and backflipped when Metal tried to reach a hand for his leg to grab, not succeeding in doing so. "You gotta be faster than that, Metal." Sonic taunted. He touched the ground and blocked a punch from Metal, countering with his own.

While Metal was focused on Sonic, Spider-Man shot a web-line onto the blue robot's leg and yanked, causing him to trip. "Alright, Tails. Let him have it!" Peter shouted. While Metal was on the ground, Tails jumped and curled into a ball, smacking Metal's turbine chest with a charged Spin-Jump.

As Tails descended, Sonic decided to follow up with a spinning ax kick to Metal's back, smacking him down on the ground. While the robot got to his feet, Spider-Man flipped forward in midair and drove both of his feet directly onto Metal's head and pushed him down enough to create a small crater.

Metal Sonic boosted upwards, prompting Tails to slam him back down with his twin tails, throwing him in Spider-Man's direction. "So this guy's supposed to be your evil counterpart or something?" Peter asked, uppercutting the robot, who countered with a punch of his own. Spidey crouched down upon recoiling, his left hand touching the ground while he pushed himself back up, "Alright. You got lucky there."

Sonic said, "I consider Shadow more of a threat than this guy, and he's not even an enemy. Alright, Metal. You gonna turn into that Metal Overlord again? Or are you through with that phase?" he asked, leaning back from a kick delivered by his robotic rival. "I'm just gonna assume that's a no." Sonic said smugly. He then Spin-Dashed Metal Sonic back.

Metal Sonic got back up for payback and spun around, performing a swift flip and driving his foot directly towards Sonic. However, Tails swooped in and aimed his arm cannon right on Metal's head, pulling the trigger and knocking him back.

"Okay. I don't think this guy is staying down." Spider-Man observed.

Sonic smirked and said, "Metal's stubborn like that. He's only delaying his fate to be a bucket of scrap again."

Metal was about to attack, but then a large purple sphere flew in out of nowhere. Sonic and Tails didn't seem fazed, but that action left Peter more confused than anything.

Turning around, Spider-Man watched as the sphere uncurled revealing a purple chameleon. Said chameleon landed next to giant crocodile and a tiny hovering bee. "Nice hit, Espio!" the crocodile said.

"Uh, who the heck are you guys?" Spider-Man wondered.

"Allies of Sonic. The Chaotix" the chameleon, Espio, revealed.

Peter blinked as Metal began to attack again. "Okay..."


	3. Issue 3: Meet the Chaotix

**_Issue #3: Meet the Chaotix_**

To say that Spider-Man's been having an eventful week would be an understatement. First the Green Goblin returned, then he traveled to another world, and now his new hedgehog friend has revealed that he has a group of allies to fight his robot doppelganger. All he wanted to do was go home, send Osborn to jail, and sleep. But it looked like that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Vector, Charmy, and Espio glanced to the spandex-wearing hero, "This your new friend, Sonic?" asked Vector.

The blue hedgehog shrugged, "He is. Spidey, meet Charmy, Vector, and Espio. I called them over to help us find the Chaos Emeralds."

"...Huh." was all Peter said.

"We would'a come here sooner, but Charmy took forever." Vector apologized. The bee smiled sheepishly at the retort.

Spider-Man said, "It's quite alright. At the very least, you showed up just in time to help us stop this speedy tin can."

"Yeah! Let's kick some butt!" Charmy cheered.

Metal Sonic hunched down and activated his turbine. Spidey's Spider-Sense was tingling, not that he needed it to tell the robot was planning to strike. Espio threw a shuriken at the robot, but it bounced off Metal. Metal Sonic lashed out at Spider-Man and ripped the torso of his costume. "Great. I just got this stitched together too." he moaned in disappointment. Metal Sonic boosted back and tripped Spider-Man before he could even react. He pinned Peter onto the floor and tried to slash his mask.

He would've ripped the mask even more had Charmy not zoomed in and whack Metal Sonic with his stinger. "Booyah!" the bee shouted, allowing Vector to headbutt the robot away.

"Thanks for the save, little bee dude." Peter thanked.

Standing up, Peter managed to feel his skin instead of the usual material his suit was made of, realizing that Metal tore through his mask more than he expected. "You alright, Peter?" Tails asked, preparing his arm cannon.

"Yeah. I'm guessing Metal was programmed to target me because Osborn is that petty." Spider-Man said.

Sonic quipped, "Then I guess we'll kick his butt twice as hard."

Coming back to strike, Metal Sonic lunged after Sonic, but the hedgehog performed a backflip and drove his knee directly onto Metal's chin. Spider-Man shot a web-ball at the robot and got his attention. Metal Sonic boosted towards Peter, but was blasted back by Tails with a charged shot from his cannon. The webslinger noticed the robot's state and grabbed him with a strand of webbing, yanking him in the direction of Vector.

Said crocodile reared his fist back and punched Metal Sonic, launching him across Green Hill. "Nice punch, Vec!" Peter complimented. _'Complimenting a talking crocodile. What has my life become?'_ he also mused in his head.

Sonic dashed towards the robot, who got his bearings and slid on the grass to recover. "So, Metal. Any last words before we send you to the scrap pile with your robotic brethren?" Peter asked.

Static came out of Metal Sonic and the robot reared his head up. _"Greetings pesky heroes!"_

Spider-Man scowled under his mask and growled a name, "Osborn..."

Indeed. It was the Green Goblin's voice coming from Metal Sonic. _"Ah, I see you lot met the Spider already. Quite annoying isn't he?"_

"Well we just kinda met him so it's too early to judge. You are getting on my nerves though. Then again, that might be due to all the evil I can sense in your voice alone." Sonic admitted.

 _"I see you're a comedian like him, rodent. I might have to shut you up as well."_ Osborn threatened.

Tails said, "What are you doing in our world anyway? We don't even know you!"

The Green Goblin chided him, _"Ah ah ah, fox boy. That would be spoiling the surprise. Let's just say, I have my ways. I know all about you so-called heroes of Mobius, especially you, Sonic the Hedgehog."_

Sonic smirked, "So you're a wannabe addition to my rogues gallery? Sorry to say, but I already have an arch-nemesis. Although he isn't here right now, so I guess I'll have to settle for kicking your butt back to your world."

 _"As if you could accomplish that. I have tormented Spider-Man's existence for years, and I could do the same to you! Just know that once I reforge the Tablet of Order and Chaos, both worlds will bow down to the Green Goblin!"_ Osborn boasted proudly. Peter could just hear his ego. _"Come now, Metal Sonic. You should be repaired for when you next do battle with the heroes."_

Metal Sonic nodded and activated his jets. "Oh no you don't!" Spider-Man shouted, shooting a webline at Metal. The robot created his forcefield and deflected it. The other heroes tried to strike, but ended up with the same result. Sonic was the last to bounce back and he landed on his face, spitting grass out of his mouth.

"Great. He got away." Peter muttered.

"Sorry, guys." Vector apologized. He knelt down, noticing something glimmering in the grass. "Huh. On the bright side, we got our hands on the Chaos Emerald he was lookin' for."

"It wasn't entirely a bust after all then." Peter assured as he gazed at the tears on his gloves and his mask which he removed. "The only real loss here is my costume. It's gonna take a while to stitch up."

Tails spoke up, "We can probably make you a new suit once we get back to the workshop. I have some material I can lend you."

Peter nodded, "That'd be cool. Thanks, Tails."

Espio folded his arms and changed the topic, "So, that was the Green Goblin you warned us about?" he asked Sonic.

"I'm assuming so based on Spidey's reaction." Sonic answered.

Spider-Man spoke up, "It was. He's one of the most vile criminals I have ever met, and even that's an understatement. For the sake of simplicity, let's just say that it's personal with us. He knows who I am under the mask and will have no qualms messing me up mentally as much as he does physically. I'm sorry that he's decided to drag your world into our fight. I don't know how he knows so much."

Sonic nodded, "It's fine, Spidey. Like we told you, this isn't our first fight with some crazy madman and this won't be our last."

"Yep. If there's evil afoot, you can count on the Chaotix to lend a hand. Even if this is... slightly above our payroll." Vector assured.

Spider-Man took another glance at his ruined mask and then back at the detectives, saying, "You remind me of some heroes for hire I know. Thanks for the assist."

"It is no trouble at all, Spider-Man." Espio replied.

Putting his hands behind his quills, Sonic asked, "So, you guys are up for finding another emerald before wrapping it up for the day? We're currently ahead of Goblin, and Green Hill's looking a lot more like Sunset Hill, so we're losing daylight."

Everybody nodded and Tails said, "My handheld's detecting Chaos Energy at Station Square, so we should head there right now."

Sonic gave a thumbs up, "Awesome stuff, bro. Let's get the Tornado ready then."

* * *

 _ **Station Square...**_

Spider-Man was in pure disbelief at the fact that Sonic, Tails, and the Chaotix weren't met with weird glances by the humans in the city as they walked. This world just kept getting weirder for him, and he was unsure of he'd ever fully figure it out. "So... you guys are just normal here?"

"Yeah. It came as a surprise to everyone when we discovered other humans besides Eggman, but eventually we just started co-existing after having a few adventures involving these cities." Tails explained.

Peter quipped, "Honestly, I think the only reason we would be getting weird glances is because of my messed up costume. Does your world have any masked vigilantes like me?"

Espio shook his head, "None we are aware of. We're mostly public figures, although we tend to keep to ourselves unless Eggman or another threat endangering the world appears."

"We're superheroes like you!" Charmy added.

Vector scratched his head, "Well, fer the most part. We still have to live paycheck by paycheck and worry about rent."

With a chuckle, Peter replied, "Trust me, I can relate to that a little too well."

Sonic nudged Peter's elbow, "Really? I figured a hero like yourself would be living the big time and never have to worry about that."

"I'm not the billionaire superhero, that title goes to Tony Stark. I'm just a guy who tries to balance a normal life and what I do under the mask." Peter elaborated.

"Ah well, nothing wrong with that either." Sonic told him.

"The emerald should be close by. But I'm detecting another reading."Tails told the heroes.

Peter rubbed his head, Vector asking, "Got a headache?"

With a sigh, Spider-Man answered, "No. I have a sixth sense that can detect danger. I'm feeling it now."

"Then we should wary of what's ahead. For all we know, Metal Sonic is awaiting our arrival." Espio warned.

The six wandered into an alleyway following Tails. Spider-Man's Spider-Sense tingled even more right as multiple egg-shaped figures stepped out of the shadows, the Chaos Emerald in one of their hands. Tails gasped, "Egg-Robos? How?"

Spider-Man leaped at the ambush, "I'm guessing Osborn managed to reach your enemy's arsenal of toys. This Eggman guy puts Ock's robots to shame, I'll admit that."

One of the Egg-Robos attempted to shoot Spider-Man, but his agility proved to be faster as he leaned his body to the side, dodging the laser. Peter gripped at the metal being and used his adhesive powers to tear off its head with ease. He threw it on the ground when he landed. "That was morbid. Luckily he isn't sentient..." he quipped.

Charmy tried to fight but was tackled back by another robot. The Egg-Robos flew out into the street and were now causing mayhem. The civilians were in a panic at the sudden attack, thinking that Eggman returned yet again. Without even thinking, Sonic and Spider-Man jumped into action and started to hold off the robots. The hedgehog used his Homing Attack to smack one of the egg-shaped robots as Spider-Man blinded another with his gossamer. Sonic kicked one of the Egg-Robos and managed to nab the Chaos Emerald.

"Got it!" Sonic shouted.

Spider-Man gave a thumbs up and shot a web-line at one of the flying Egg-Robos, yanking him onto the ground as hard as he could. "Alright. Now we should focus on protecting the people."

Espio slid on the floor and covered someone, "Working on it, Spider-Man."

"Who decided the new guy should be leader?" Vector asked.

Tails shot his Energy Ball Blaster at an Egg-Robo and destroyed it with a single sphere. "Do you have any better ideas, Vector?"

Cracking his knuckles, Vector smirked, "Him and I had the same idea." he said while punching an Egg-Robo in the head.

Charmy curled into a ball and struck a robot. Another aimed his blaster at a human. Spider-Man swiftly leaped in their direction and webbed up their gun. Sonic saw this and took down the robot while Peter told the civilian to escape. The webslinger watched the hedgehog touch the floor, "You're really deadset on keeping everyone safe." Sonic noticed.

Spider-Man saw someone stumble and trip as they tried to escape an Egg-Robo. He web-zipped towards them and stood in-between him and the robot trying to harm him. Peter immediately tackled the robot and turned his head, gesturing for the man to leave. He punched right through the robot and destroyed it in a single hit. "You have no idea..." whispered Peter.

With a swift kick, Espio stunned one of the robots and moved back, Tails flying in and smacking the Egg-Robo with his namesakes. He saw a woman running away from the danger, but the second to last Egg-Robo charged after them. Sonic caught this act and Spin-Dashed right through him. Sonic saluted the woman and gave her a chance to leave the street. "That leaves one more for the picking."

Vector, Charmy and Espio readied to strike together. They used Thunder Shoot and destroyed the remaining Egg-Robo in seconds. Peter smiled, "You guys make a good team."

"Thanks, kid." Vector replied.

Station Square looked pretty clean all things considered, minus a few cracks in the streets and sidewalk. Granted, the attack was smaller than usual, and Peter grew used to constant alien invasions that tore his home city apart. He'd take this victory. He exhaled, "Now what? We already have three emeralds."

"We should rest. The last thing we should do is face anything like Metal Sonic while exhausted." Tails suggested.

"True. We've been busy today, a small overnight break wouldn't hurt. I need to be in top shape if we're gonna be moving." Sonic agreed.

Peter yawned, "And I should get to upgrading my suit. I don't want to be walking around in ripped spandex while I'm stranded here."

Espio said, "I can understand that."

Sonic faced the Chaotix, "So how many rings are you asking for, guys? I know your services aren't free. We can take it from here."

"Consider this one free of charge. It's fate of the world business." Vector assured the hedgehog.

Espio nudged Vector's shoulder. "We're not going to pay rent like this."

Charmy smiled, "Aw come on, Espio! They're friends, and Spider-Man is pretty cool. Not as cool as Shadow though."

"Uh... thanks?" Peter replied.

Sonic said, "Well don't be surprised if you find a tip in the mail. It's the least I can do."

"Alright then. See ya next time, guys." Vector waved the heroes off and the Chaotix were on their way back to their small rental home, leaving Sonic, Tails, and Peter to ponder their next move.

"Let's head back so Peter could clean-" Sonic suggested.

 _"Sonic! Tails! Spider-Man!"_

The voice of an elder woman was suddenly heard in the trio's heads. Peter instantly recognized the voice and called out, "Madame Web?"

"You know her?"

A faint projection of Madame Web suddenly materialized next to the heroes, catching them off guard. Sonic and Tails were in awe at the strange web behind the psychic, noticing images of various Spiders from across the multiverse. Madame Web raised a hand, _"I have come to you with grave news."_ she said.

Peter shrugged, "Of course. You never show up to just say hi. What's the prophecy this time?"

 _"You shattered the Tablet of Order and Chaos. Again..."_

With another shrug, Spider-Man said, "Yeah. You really should keep a better job of hiding that thing."

Madame Web sighed at the hero's attitude, _"I am unsure as to how it is no longer in limbo where I kept it, but its recent shattering has set forth a series of events that will lead to the end of all."_

Sonic added, "If it's about Osborn, we know about him and plan to kick his sorry green butt. You have nothing to worry about with us on the frontlines, Web."

Shaking her head, Web replied, _"It is not just Norman Osborn. Tikal has come to me with a grave warning that something more dire is on the horizon. We are unsure of what it is, but we wish to warn you to prevent it."_

"...Tikal?" Tails asked.

Madame Web answered, _"Yes, Tails. She has reached me through the Master Emerald. Both it and the Web of Life have given me a weak connection to this world to communicate with you."_

"Web of Life? Prophecy? You guys are starting to lose me here." Sonic groaned.

 _"I do not have much more time to explain. For now, you must stop Osborn and return to Earth, where we will speak once more."_ Madame Web said before vanishing.

Sonic, Tails and Spider-Man blinked, and Sonic broke the silence, "That was weird."

"No kidding. She has a habit of doing that." Peter replied. "Let's just head to the workshop before I lose my mind."

* * *

 _ **Scrap Brain...**_

Metal Sonic returned to the base Green Goblin was in. Osborn removed his mask and greeted the fast blue robot. "Metal Sonic... did you complete your new primary objective?"

As ordered, Metal Sonic revealed the Chaos Emerald that he collected in the Chemical Plant. "Excellent work. While those heroes were busy in Station Square, we got the upper hand right under their noses."

Osborn gazed to the computer, "And I finally pinpointed the locations of the remaining Chaos Emeralds as well as the fragment in this world. I shall wait so Parker can witness the beginning of his end..."

He looked to the capsules and enacted the next phase of his plan in his head. It would go well, he was sure of it.


	4. Issue 4: Attack at GUN HQ

_**Issue #4: Attack at GUN HQ**_

The Guardian Unit of Nations Headquarters was normally a prestige military building and practical fortress, but today it was under attack. A green troll-like figure rampaged through the building on his strange glider, throwing pumpkin-shaped bombs at the soldiers who dared fight back. Explosions were heard all around.

Investigating the attack was none other than GUN's elite team of agents, Team Dark. Shadow the Hedgehog led his comrades, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega to battle in their own headquarters. Rouge said, "Commander Tower wants him away from the Chaos Emeralds here. Can't say I blame him for wanting to protect those precious gems."

"Focus on the mission at hand, Rouge." Shadow lightly scolded.

"Well you're a big bag of sunshine." Rouge quipped.

Omega primed his cannons, ready to attack whoever showed up. _"I have found our target, that green meatbag flying. I shall maim him."_

Shadow scowled, "Not yet, Omega. We still need to preserve the building."

Lowering his weapons, Omega allowed Shadow to lead. His instincts told him something was off, and he extended an arm, gesturing for his allies to remain still. Suddenly, a small explosion erupted on the floor, making the trio jump back in surprise except Shadow, who kept his cold stare at the source ot the random explosion.

"Well well, if it isn't Team Dark in the flesh." the stranger said.

Shadow said, "Who are you? And how do you know us?"

The stranger wagged a finger, "The second question is one I choose to not reveal yet, Shadow the Hedgehog. Just know that I am the Green Goblin. If you may, I insist you show me exactly where GUN keeps the Chaos Emeralds in their possession."

"Over my dead body!" Shadow snarled. He jumped to strike with a Homing Attack but the green figure caught him with one hand, holding him by the throat with ease. Shadow was choking.

Green Goblin laughed, "A tempting offer. But you are much more useful to my cause alive!" he used his free hand to drop an orange doll on the floor before yelling, "Chaos Control!"

Shadow gagged, "H-How?!"

Rouge and Omega were about to strike, but Green Goblin warped away. "Shadow!" Rouge yelled, landing on the floor in disappointment. She sighed and said, "Great." she looked at the doll, "Huh. It kinda looks like Tails. Why would the Green Goblin, whoever he may be, have a Tails doll?"

 _"Permission to vent disappointment on the unsuspecting merchandise?"_ Omega wondered.

"Sure. I might have a go at it to before we find Shadow."

Curiously, the doll's lifeless eyes began to glow red. Before Team Dark knew what happened, the doll began to morph and change shape. It started to transform into something bigger, metal claws appeared and it smacked Rouge and Omega aside. By the time it finished transforming, it turned into a robot version of Tails, one of their allies.

"I guess he got a hold of one of Eggman's toys. Literally." Rouge groaned.

Omega primed his weapons, _"Finally. I can now to unleash destruction on this inferior lifeform."_

Rouge put a finger to her ear, "Maybe I should make a call."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Two days have passed since the heroes got the emeralds. Peter had spent the last two days tinkering away at his new suit. Tails had yet to find the remaining emerald he knew was still out there. Sonic explained that three of the emeralds were kept in containment by GUN, two in their headquarters and one in someplace called Neo Prison Island. Peter was sure he could guess what kind of place that was.

But nothing happened as of yet. No sign of Osborn, Metal, the emerald, the fragment, or anything. As a plus, it allowed the man to work on his new suit in peace. With the aid of Tails, he managed to refine it and finish it faster than he normally would. He made one more tiny adjustment to the mask before finally putting down his tools. "It's finally done." Peter said before yawning. He stood up and decided to put it on.

Hearing the man move around, Sonic walked in and said, "Hey, Pete. We just got a call and—- What is that?"

Sonic was taken aback by Peter's new appearance. His new costume was a sleek metallic red. The lenses were narrowed and dark black, making him look angry and slightly menacing. His spider emblem was neon blue and covered his entire torso as opposed to being a small logo on his chest. His arms and legs were covered in black, with neon trimmings on his shoulders, his webshooters visible on his wrists.

"Huh. Not a bad look, Pete." Sonic complimented.

Spider-Man did a handstand to test how heavy the suit would be, and as expected it didn't feel any different. "Right? I call it the **Velocity Armor**. Tails pitched in with a few ideas. Basically, it lets me withstand blows from mooks like Metal Sonic, enhances my Spider-Sense to react better to faster foes like him, and gives me a quick boost of speed thanks to one of the Chaos Drives Tails lent me. I'm definitely sticking with this while I'm here."

Sonic smiled, "Nice."

"Did you come in here to ask something?" Peter asked while flipping back on his feet.

Sonic replied, "Yeah, we got a call from one of our friends, Rouge. Her and Omega need help holding off a robot doll Tails and said the Green Goblin attacked their base. That pretty much means we gotta go there and get answers."

The heroes walked out of the lab and Peter shrugged, "Well Osborn wouldn't attack the base without an ulterior motive."

Tails was waiting for them and held out his Miles Electric, "Sonic and I came to the conclusion that he's after the Chaos Emeralds GUN is holding."

"Is that a military organization or something?" Peter asked, earning a nod, "Okay, yeah that sounds familiar too. So GUN has their own Chaos Emeralds in possession?"

"Rouge, Omega, and Shadow are friends we can trust to hold them. After our last adventure we felt they were better off separated and guarded. I guess Osborn is more prepared for this than we expected." Sonic admitted.

Parker said, "Don't underestimate Norman. He's meticulous in every sense of the word. Knowing him, he's been somehow plotting this for a long while. Any word on if he gotten the emeralds?"

Shaking his head, Tails replied, "Not yet. According to Rouge, Green Goblin detained Shadow and used Chaos Control to warp away with no trace on their whereabouts. But he could be heading to Neo Prison Island, the most fortified harbor on the planet."

"Right now we should focus our efforts on stopping the robot Tails. Innocents could get hurt if he's anything like Metal Sonic. Huh, should we call him Metal Tails?" Spider-Man asked.

"Fits the naming scheme, I'll allow it." Sonic responded.

Peter adjusted the gauntlet on his costume a bit and said, "Good to know. So where is the GUN base at?"

Tails answered, "Central City. It's not a long flight."

Crossing his arms, Peter joked, "A speedster in Central City? Sounds kinds familiar..."

"Huh?" Sonic raised an eye ridge at that comment.

With a wave of hands Peter replied, "Just a reference. I tend to make a lot those."

"Well one day you should catch us up on those." Sonic suggested.

Peter said, "That'll take forever. Maybe I'll give you a lesson on making pop-culture quips when we get to Earth. Bad guys hate that just as much as the regular brand quips."

Sonic pointed at the wall-crawler, "I'll hold you to fulfill that offer."

Tails scratched his head cleared his throat, "I think we should head to the base. The two of you can continue this conversation on the Tornado."

"Good idea." Sonic said, "Get the Tornado prepped, bro. We got robot butt to kick again."

As Tails readied the plane, Sonic and Peter stepped outside and waitied for their friend to bring out the vehicle. Peter asked, "So Sonic. How many friends do you have? Because it sounds like you know a lot of people."

"I do know a lot of people. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Vector, Charmy, Espio—" Sonic started to list.

 **"SONIC!"**

Sonic groaned in disbelief, "...Amy..."

Peter raised a brow, "Who?"

Sonic only silently responded by raising three fingers, then two, then one. Suddenly a pink blur wrapped her arms around the blue hedgehog and she hugged him while saying, "I just knew you were here! It's been so long since your party!"

"Amy... what did we say... about personal space?" Sonic gagged.

The pink hedgehog relinquished her grasp on Sonic and blushed, "Oh sorry. It's just so great to see you here!"

"Same here I guess." Sonic grumbled.

Peter blinked in silence. He spoke up, "So uh... you're Amy?"

"That's right. And you are?" Amy asked.

"Name's Spider-Man. I'm kinda new around here. You... really seem to like Sonic I noticed." he muttered.

Amy proudly smiled and said, "Yep! I am his girlfriend after all!"

Curious, Peter glanced at Sonic, who quietly shook his head to dismiss that claim. 'Alright.' he thought. "Okay then I guess. I guess we have a few minutes to catch you up." he said. Sonic rolled his eye and tapped his foot, not wanting to deal with this right now.

The Tornado rolled out of the workshop and the path opened up, alowing the plane to take flight. Sonic grabbed Peter's wrist, "Whoops! Tornado's ready to go, come on Spidey!" he pulled his friend over and tossed him onto the plane's wing.

"Ow!" groaned Peter. Sonic jumped up next to him.

"Wait a minute!" Amy fumed as she chased after the moving plane to no avail. She stomped, "Sonic! When I get my hands on you..."

Tails said "Was that Amy?"

Sonic shrugged, "Yeah. Thanks for the quick save. I'm no mood to be a self-proclaimed boyfriend again."

Peter playfully nudged Sonic's shoulder, "You two could totally be a cute couple if she mellows out."

"Nah. The life I live is perfect, being as free as the wind? That's the dream for me. Romace would just slow me down." Sonic casually insisted.

Peter rolled his eyes, "If you say so."

* * *

 _ **Central City...**_

The Tornado landed next to GUN Headquarters, the heroes stepping out to deal with the problem immediately. Peter crouched to a knee as he jumped off the wing, his suit absorbing the impact. Sonic and Tails were beside him, "I'm following your leads." he said.

The trio walked into the base. They were greeted by a line of GUN soldiers confronting Metal Tails. Before any of them could react, the robot pushed everyone aside and threw one of the soldiers to a wall. Tails recoiled, "Whoa! He moves like Metal Sonic!" he didn't hesitate and ran foward, spinning his namesakes around to smack his robot doppelganger away and save the soldiers. He activated his Energy Ball and shot a sphere at the robot, Metal Tails catching it. Tails' eyes widened as the robot threw it right back at him with ease.

Spider-Man shot a web-line to Tails' back and yanked him back before he could get hit. "So does Dr. Eggman usually have a department line of robot doppelgangers lying around or something?" he asked his allies.

"N-No, this is the first time we've seen a Metal Tails." Tails revealed.

Metal Tails raised an arm, his hand transforming into a cannon. Peter's Spider-Sense tingled and instinctively leaned back. Metal Tails shot out a sharp projectile shaped like Tails' tails. Spider-Man managed to dodge the attack and used his reflexes to web it up and throw it back at the robot. Metal Tails merely moved its head slightly. "Is it possible to anger a robot? Well... anger a robot that isn't Ultron?" Peter gulped.

The robot zipped forward and drove his elbow onto Spider-Man's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Peter was grateful he built armor at that moment. Sonic kicked the robot and helped his friend up, "I think you just got your answer." Sonic quipped. Peter stood up and grumbled something to himself before shaking the cobwebs out of his head. He felt his Spider-Sense go off again.

Metal Tails was ready to attack again, but he was bombarded with bullets. Sonic, Tails, and Peter ducked for cover. Clanging was heard with each ihit as Metal Tails marched to the source, Omega. _"I shall decimate you like your brethren."_ he boasted. Rouge smirked at that comment.

"Let me guess... Rouge and Omega?" Spider-Man asked.

"Lucky guess. I guess you're that new guy Sonic and Tails mentioned. Spider-Guy was it?" Rouge introduced.

"It's Spider-Man." Peter corrected. He felt his head ache, "And as much as I'm down for proper introductions I think we should focus on the killer robot attacking your base."

 _"With pleasure."_ Omega replied.

Tails watched Metal Tails get near Omega. He curled into a ball and struck his counterpart with a Spin-Dash, causing the robot to reel his head back. The fox got to his feet once he landed. Peter shot a web-line at Metal Tails and yanked him onto the ground before lifting him in the air. Sonic and Rouge leaped up as Sonic attacked him with a Homing Attack while Rouge performed a spin-kick. Metal Tails was launched to a wall, his body shattering it once he met the surface.

Omega grabbed Rouge, who curled into a ball and shot her out of his arm cannons. The bat was flung to the other side of the room and pushed Metal Tails through the wall into an office. Peter said, "This is the closest I'll ever get to seeing the Triskelion. Kind of a learning experience." he quipped leaping through the hole in the wall after Metal Tails.

Spider-Man performed a Web-Strike and kicked Metal Tails down before he could even stand up. The web-slinger flipped over the metal being and allowed Sonic and Tails a chance to get a hit in. Omega dashed into the room after the heroes and primed his weapons directly at the former doll. _"Prepare for annihilation!"_ he declared before unloading everything onto Metal Tails.

"Wow. He's hardcore." Spider-Man admitted.

Omega hid his weapons once he was done, _"My work here is finished."_

 _"Is it now?"_ Metal Tails cackled with an all-too familiar voice.

"Osborn." Spider-Man, Sonic, and Tails hissed.

Rouge sighed, "Of course you already met."

"So what's the game here, Gobby? You just wanted to throw us off from your real plan?" Sonic asked.

 _"Precisely!"_ Norman laughed. _"The Tails Doll provided the perfect distraction as I fulfilled the next step in my plan!"_

Peter said, "Well you won't be ahead for long. We're gonna take you down, I'm taking you back to Earth and you can think about fulfilling another revenge scheme destined to fail in your cell."

Green Goblin sneered, _"Oh no, it'll be very different this time, Spider-Man. The plan, the outcome is all in my favor. But again, I cannot spoil exactly what that is just yet!"_

Spider-Man punched Metal Tails and pinned him to the floor, "Oh will you just shut up?!"

 _"Haha! Seeing you bothered gives me life!"_

Sonic cringed, "That's creepy."

 _"Activate Self-Destruction Code 5!"_ Goblin ordered the robot before tuning out his call. Beeping was heard coming from the now unmoving robot.

"Get the robot out of here now!" Rouge demanded.

Tails said, "Got it."

Picking up the robot, Spider-Man ran by Sonic's side outside. Tails insisted they threw the robot in the air, which is exactly what Peter did. The wall-crawler began to shoot web-balls at Metal Tails in hopes of containing the imminent explosion better. Tails shot an energy ball at his counterpart and the heroes watched it combust in the sky away from any potential casualties. "That was a close one." Peter said in relief.

"No kiddin'." Sonic agreed.

"As much as I want to take a break. We have to get to Neo Prison Island and stop Osborn before he finds the remaining Chaos Emeralds." Tails said.

Peter nodded, "Yeah. And then we can focus on finding the tablet fragment to get me home."

"We're coming with you. Shadow's still MIA and Green Goblin came to our doorstep to get to us." Rouge decided.

Peter folded his arms, "No, you two should stay here and tend to the wounded."

Rouge smirked, "And you get to give orders now, new guy?"

Sonic said, "I'm with Spidey on this one, Rouge. You and Omega should tend to anyone injured. If we need any backup, we'll let you know. It's better to have some allies in waiting instead of pulling out all the cards at once."

"Look at you planning, Big Blue. I guess we'll play along, but find Shadow. Who knows what he's gotten himself into now." Rouge said.

 _"Maim the green meatbag in my honor."_ Omega suggested.

Peter blinked and said, "Alright then, I guess?"

Tails was already in the pilot's seat of the Tornado, "Then let's hurry before Osborn escapes. We're running out of time as it is."

"Right." Spider-Man agreed. Him and Sonic stepped onto the plane's wing and Tails started it, rolling the vehicle away before taking flight. Their next stop: Neo Prison Island.


	5. Issue 5: The Search for Shadow

_**Issue #5: The Search for Shadow**_

Sonic, Tails and Spider-Man were on their way to Neo Prison Island, following their instincts once the Tails Doll was destroyed. According to Tails, it wasn't going to take very long. Deciding to break the ice, Spider-Man asked, "So what's up with Neo Prison Island anyway? Is it like the Raft where it's a fortified military prison?"

"I guess so, I was a prisoner on the original island. Let's just say that it wasn't fun in the slightest." Sonic answered. He recalled those few days, GUN was after him and it turned into the longest chase he ever endured.

"You were a prisoner there?" Peter asked.

Sonic said, "Yep. Got framed by Shadow back when he was evil, so I took the fall and got arrested. Tails and Amy helped break me out."

Peter chuckled, "I know a thing or two about being framed. Heck, when I started being Spider-Man I was deemed a menace on my first day. Other heroes were wary of me at first because of that, but that phase seemed to have ended for the most part. Although a couple of my old enemies try to pull that trick on occasion. I still thwart them before it gets too far."

"That's good." Tails chimed in.

Spider-Man pondered Sonic's earlier words, his mind forming a question, "You mentioned the original. What happened?"

Sonic clenched a fist, "Eggman nuked it. The original Prison Island is still a nuclear wasteland because of him. It's stuff like that that makes me glad he's out of the picture still. I'm not ready to deal with something like that again. So many good soldiers..."

Peter sighed and said, "I'll be blunt with you. It never gets any easier... I wish it did, but it doesn't." he thought back on the many people who died in his tenure or on his watch. All of which took a serious toll on his mind every time he thought about them. But he couldn't think about that now. Not when two worlds were at stake. He composed himself, ready to face what was ahead.

* * *

 _ **Neo Prison Island**_

The heroes arrived at the harbor, hoping to find the Chaos Emeralds before Osborn did. "Got an update, Tails?" Peter asked, jumping off the wing of the plane onto the concrete landing surface.

"There's a huge energy surge in the jungle. We'll have to investigate it immediately!" Tails revealed. Sonic was ready to lead their small group, but they were instead held at gunpoint by an army of GUN soldiers choosing to hold them back for whatever reason.

"Freeze! State your business here!" one of them ordered, prompting the trio to raise their hands.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! My friends and I are the heroes around here in case you forgotten!" Sonic introduced himself.

Peter added, "And I'm kinda the new guy I guess."

The GUN soldiers remained still. Noticing something was off, Tails whispered to his friends, "Hey, guys... Do you notice their eyes?"

Spider-Man used his lenses to zoom in on the soldiers. As Tails hinted, their eyes were glowing bright green. But there was no possible way that could happen unless...

"Aw, breadcrumbs."

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Mind control. I think Osborn found the Tablet fragment." Peter revealed. There was a huge pit in his stomach now, almost the feeling of failure. This was an emotion Peter grew used to, but it never was any easier to handle. ' _Great. Even without the Chaos Emeralds, he's still all-powerful. Luckily the other fragment's at home, so he's gonna have to deal with the Avengers, the X-Men, and the Fantastic 4 until I get back... Yeah on second thought, he'll be screwed before I even get there.'_

Sonic whispered, "We're gonna have to distract 'em somehow then. I'll take the lead on this one."

Peter reached a hand out, "Sonic, wait!"

The hedgehog didn't hear him as charged a Spin-Dash, getting the soldiers' attention. Sonic rolled around the weapons' bed as they tried to shoot him to no avail. Tails flew after Sonic in an effort to draw them out even more. "Whoa!" Tails screamed, a laser barely missing him. "That was a close one." he sighed in relief.

Spider-Man wanted to handle this situation non-lethally. So he jumped as high into the air as he could and started shooting his webs in various directions, a tactic he called the Web-Blossom. He hoped that the ones in his cartridges were enough. Sonic and Tails managed to safely knock down the soldiers one by one, allowing Peter to keep them pinned down to the ground with his webs to ensure they didn't do much after the fact. He finally landed, his head spinning slightly.

"How did you do that?" Tails asked, him and Sonic stopping their distraction now that the task at hand was finished.

"My reflexes allow me to move appropriately. I was able to aim my web-shooters exactly where I want them to. I've had a few years of practice after all. Luckily none of them appeared to be injured. They were only acting out of their minds so it's best we don't harm them." Spider-Man said.

Sonic smirked, "I guess the Velocity suit's workin' wonders for you."

Spider-Man said, "It wasn't the armor doing the work that time. That was just my natural powers."

"Huh, then I guess you'd be a small challenge for me even outside the suit." Sonic quipped. He decided to change the topic to focus on the task at hand, "So Tails, got any idea where Osborn or Shadow might be?"

Tails adjusted his Miles Electric and pointed forward, "I'm still detecting that giant unknown energy surge in the jungle. That might be the Tablet fragment Osborn managed to get."

Spider-Man stepped forward, "Then I guess we're heading into the jungle."

"Not on my watch."

The sound of the gruff voice halted the heroes, and they looked around. Sonic clenched his fists once he found the source, Shadow the Hedgehog was standing atop one of the hangars. His eyes were glowing green and a sinister grin was seen on his muzzle. "I assume you're Shadow the Hedgehog? I gotta admit, you look kinda cooler than I expected." Peter joked.

"Hmph. Osborn said you're about as talkative as Faker." Shadow growled.

"Faker? What is this, 2001?" Sonic questioned. "Now I know something's definitely up. You haven't called me that since the ARK. Did Osborn use his fragment to control you like the soldiers?"

Shadow huffed, "Perhaps I'm growing tired of playing the hero. Maybe I want to fulfill the original purpose of my creation and destroy this planet."

Sonic curled into a ball and used his Homing Attack to reach Shadow. The black hedgehog countered with his own and the two hedgehogs bounced off of their colliding forms. The two landed and stood across from one another, "Okay, yep. Mind control it is." Sonic realized.

Spider-Man tried to process the speed the hedgehogs were moving in, "Shadow can keep up with him too?!"

Tails nodded, "Pretty much. It doesn't help that he most likely has a Chaos Emerald in his possession." he paid attention to Sonic and Shadow's movements, activating his Energy Ball Blaster. Narrowing his eyes, he aimed his cannon at nothing, but shot anyway. The blast managed to hit Shadow, who dashed to that exact area, and as a result knocked the hedgehog down. The fox pumped a fist in the air. "Score one for experimentation!"

Shadow glared at the fox and vanished in a light. Peter felt his Spider-Sense go off and he turned his head, witnessing Shadow reappear behind Tails and tried to blindside him. The webslinger shot a webline at the black hedgehog and said, "Oh no you don't!" he zipped towards Shadow and kicked him in the muzzle. The hedgehog got to his feet and slid on the concrete, "So that's why you having a Chaos Emerald is considered bad. You can warp with it, so I guess I'll just have to pry the emerald from you myself so you won't go power crazy."

"I'd like to see you try." Shadow said.

The three heroes lunged after the mind-controlled hedgehog. Shadow snarled and reared a fist back, moving fast enough to land a punch to Spider-Man's armor, however it was strong enough to tank the blow. So Peter responded with an uppercut to his muzzle. "That's a lesson, you shouldn't punch armored vigilantes. It might hurt _you_ in the end." he quipped, webbing up Shadow by the chest and spinning around before releasing the strand. "Go long, guys!"

Sonic and Tails jumped and performed a Homing Attack, striking Shadow. The black hedgehog rolled into a ball and landed on the concrete. "Not bad, perhaps I underestimated you."

"Everyone who fights me says that. Is it the suit? Maybe you were onto something, Sonic." Peter quipped. Shadow dashed towards Spider-Man and elbowed him in the chest before he could even react, "Agh!" he groaned. Sonic Spin-Dashed Shadow while Peter held his gut, "That… sucked…"

Sonic took a right hook from Shadow, his muzzle now bruised. The blue blue glared at Shadow and punched him. The Ultimate Life-Form spat on the floor and chuckled out, "Heh. I forgot how persistent you were."

Sonic stretched his legs, "I could say the same to you, dude. It's been a while since we fought like this."

Shadow huffed and skated after Sonic, but a sudden yank of a webline to his hover shoes tripped him, "Sorry, I got my webbing all over your nice shoes. Not like it mattered anyway."

While Shadow was picking himself up off the ground, Tails threw a dummy ring bomb on him, the force of the small explosion dazing him for a short moment. The fox slammed his namesakes down on the black hedgehog while leaping, causing Shadow to gag in pain. The fox flipped in the air and made a perfect landed, taking a short bow, "How's that for a small combo?"

The mind-controlled hedgehog hissed and managed to grab Tails by the throat, pinning him to the floor, "You'll pay for your transgressions first." a Chaos Spear appeared in his hands, ready to strike while Tails tried to find a means to escape his grasp.

Sonic cartwheel kicked Shadow and launched him as far as he could, making him release his grip on Tails, "You aren't hurting one hair on his head as long as I'm still standin'!" Sonic shouted to Shadow in a tone Peter had yet to hear him speak in. Sonic helped his friend up, "You alright, bro?"

"I am, yeah." Tails replied, cleaning bits of concrete off his back.

Spider-Man said, "Glad to hear it. But I assume that's not the whole fight."

As he said this, Shadow Homing Attacked him, the wall-crawler falling on his back immediately, "...Ask a stupid question…" he webbed Shadow's eyes and kicked his chest, his hands still holding the webline. As he stood up, he moved his arms downward and made the hedgehog's face hit the concrete, "Web substance and old concrete, that's not part of a healthy diet. Then again, I'm not really one to throw out health tips."

Sonic readied himself for when Shadow inevitably ripped the substance off his face, which he did. So Sonic spun his body and caused his foot to collide with his rival's face within the blink of an eye. "Booyah!" Sonic shouted.

Shadow growled and Spin-Dashed to swiftly stand. He threw a Chaos Spear, which Tails negated with a shot from his Energy Ball Blaster, "I know all your tricks, Shadow. We all do. Just make it easy for us please. We don't want to hurt you."

"Yeah, I may not know you, but Sonic and Tails say your cool, so I'm kinda on their side on this." Peter admitted.

Shadow spat, "As if I'll stand down to the likes of you. Just try to ' _save_ ' me like you're trying to do." he vanished in a yellow blur.

Sonic sighed and shook his head, "I'll catch up to him easy. He's going into the jungle, but it shouldn't be hard to keep track of where he's at. Just follow my lead this time."

Tails said, "Got it!"

Sonic chased after Shadow as fast as he could. Peter said, "Got any ideas on how to incapacitate Shadow, Tails?"

"He's equal to Sonic so it's hard to tell. My boast was admittedly a bluff, but I do know how much energy is needed to cancel his Chaos powers in my cannon." Tails replied, adjusting his cannon.

Spider-Man rubbed his armored head, "...You really should give me a class on this stuff."

Tails laughed, "Whenever we get the time, I might catch you up."

"Whenever we get the time… which might be never. Before that we should hurry after Sonic."

* * *

 _ **Leaf Forest**_

Sonic saw no sign of Shadow anywhere in the forest. Deciding to pace himself to better look, he skidded to a halt. He yelled, "Yo, Shadow! We have a rematch to settle! You gonna face me like a true rival or are ya gonna keep runnin' like a coward!" as he said this, a Chaos Spear was thrown down, which Sonic dodged with ease, a confident smirk on his face. Standing on a tree branch was Shadow, who moved his arm to the side. Sonic snickered, "Finally! I found you, Faker! How's that for a little throwback?"

"Faker? I'll show you which of us is the fake!" Shadow spat.

Sonic shrugged, "Eh, close enough. Beats retreading old ground. Bring it on, Shadow!"

The blue hero was about to attack first, but a ticking sound made him reconsider. Without thinking, he jumped and reached a hand for a tree branch, narrowly missing an exploding pumpkin bomb, "What the heck was that?!" he spun on the branch and perched on it, catching a green man flying on a glider, "Oh I see! You must be the Green Goblin!"

"Ah my reputation precedes me." Green Goblin quipped, "We finally meet in the flesh, Sonic the Hedgehog. You and Parker aren't going to stop what I plan to unleash upon these worlds."

Sonic shrugged, "I mean, you're not the first nutcase I had the honor of Spin-Dashing. The only difference is that my usual nemesis is less green and more eggs and ham. Taking you down is gonna be a cakewalk."

Green Goblin smirked, "Then come and try."

"With pleasure!" Sonic grunted, reaching a Homing Attack for Osborn, but he was countered by Shadow. The two landed on the grass and Sonic gave his rival a glare, "Really? I should've known this would happen."

Shadow clashed with Sonic, the two blurs pushing each other. Bored, Green Goblin shot a laser from his finger and zapped Sonic, causing him to jolt and collapse on the floor, "Ack!" Sonic gagged as his body recovered from the sudden surge of pain delivered to him. Once he recovered, Sonic kicked Shadow to keep him still for a moment and went after Norman.

The Green Goblin threw another pumpkin bomb at Sonic. The hedgehog pushed himself onto the trunk of one of the trees and hopped off, flipping his body so that his feet were pressed on the tree adjacent to him and jumped back on the grass. He watched as the bomb exploded, sendings splinters of wood in various directions. Sonic used his Spin-Dash to shield himself from them and succeeded. He tapped his foot, "Is that the best ya got, Gobby?"

"Oh no, hedgehog. We have only just begun." Osborn retorted. He shot more lasers at Sonic, the hedgehog moving around to avoid each of them. Shadow drove his foot onto Sonic's back, causing him to hit the side of a tree. Sonic got his bearings and retaliated and gave Shadow a right hook as he got closer again. While he did this, Goblin shot more volts at Sonic, making him collapse again.

Blowing the smoke from his fingers, Osborn grinned a maniacal grin that Sonic was sure Peter saw dozens of times. He pushed himself upwards with a fist and jumped, landing a Spin-Dash onto Osborn, causing him to fall off of his glider. A thin strand connected to his back and he was flung right through a tree. Revealing themselves were Spider-Man and Tails, who managed to catch up. "About time you guys showed up."

"Well sorry, this forest looks the same!" Peter replied in a joking manner.

"We just followed the sounds here." Tails explained.

Sonic cracked his neck and said, "Good timing too. Things are about to get serious here."

Green Goblin jumped from his spot and faced the trio with Shadow next to him, the heroes getting into a battle stance, "Well well, it seems our paths crossed once more Parker."

Spider-Man replied, "Whatever you're planning, Gobby, it's done. We're putting a stop to these crazy plans here and now."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" Green Goblin snickered, revealing two fragmented rocks.

Tails growled, "So you did find the second fragment! How?"

Osborn wagged a finger, "It was just lying here, ready for me to take it! Not only that, but I managed to obtain these!" he held out two Chaos Emeralds.

"Darn it!" Sonic yelled.

Goblin cackled, "That's right! And with these two fragments all worlds shall become my Goblin Empire!" the two fragments started to merge, but before they could, Spider-Man webbed up one half and held it. Osborn glared at him, "You shouldn't have done that…"

Sonic shouted back, "Well we did! What're ya gonna do about it?"

"All we have to do is play keepaway and everything you were building towards will fall apart. It's game over now, Norman!" Peter declared, ready to web up Osborn, but a barrier protected him.

Osborn wagged a finger, "This is a minor setback. Did you truly forget what these fragments are capable of?" the fragment Goblin was holding began to glow its usual green hue. His psychotic laugh echoed ominously as his body was covered in a strong green aura.

Spider-Man's eyes widened, "Oh crap."

"What is it?" Tail asked.

Spider-Man gasped, "A lone fragment can strengthen its wielder at the cost of corruption. A cost Goblin is willing to take…"

Green Goblin's body began to morph, surprising even Shadow. His arms and legs grew in muscle, his torso enlarged, his face changed shape, and horns were now protruding from his head. His costume ripped apart except for the pants, which were torn but still covering the necessary parts. The aura faded and Green Goblin could only smirk at the shocked expression of the heroes.

" _Impressed?"_ Osborn asked. His voice boomed now, deep and menacing.

Sonic was the first to respond, "You monster… You won't get away with this Osborn."

Norman said, " _Oh but I will. Once I obtain that fragment, your deaths will be imminent."_

Spider-Man handed Tails the fragment whispering, "Tails… take this and get as far away from here as possible. We can't let Osborn get it."

"But-" Tails tried to argue.

"Just do it. We'll keep these guys busy and make it out fine." Sonic assured his friend.

Tails reluctantly nodded, making a sprint for the Tornado. Shadow tried to give chase, but Sonic stepped in front of him and wagged a finger, "Like I said before. You're not touching a single hair on his head so long as I'm standing."

"Same goes for me. It's two against two now, so you'll have to go through us if you want that fragment so bad." Spider-Man declared.

Goblin tapped his chin, " _My associate and I can do that very easily. A bug and a rodent cannot stand against_ _ **The Goblin King**_ _!"_

Sonic and Spider-Man clenched their fists, ready for what might be the biggest fight of their lives.


	6. Issue 6: The Goblin King

_**Issue #6: The Goblin King**_

Tails ran as fast as he could, tablet fragment in hand. He wanted to fight and he made that clear to Sonic and Peter, but he knew that he was the only one who could keep the fragment away from Osborn's hands. He jumped into the Tornado and started it.

The fox sighed, growing more worried for his friends each passing second. He knew Sonic could handle himself and Spider-Man was no doubt just as capable in his eyes. Normally in situations like these, he'd be right at Sonic's side, fighting whatever threat challenged them, but this time Sonic gave him a new goal, one who won't fail.

He looked back to where he came from one more time before turning the plane and using the runway as a means to fly away, hoping to take the fragment somewhere safe for the time being until things cool over.

And more importantly, somewhere away from Norman Osborn.

* * *

Sonic jumped over Goblin's now giant fist and stuck his tongue out. He quipped, "Wow, really, Norman? I thought this was supposed to be an upgrade, but you're still slower than me!" he landed on Goblin's arm and ducked, spinning his body around so that he could kick the Goblin King right in his sharp-fanged mouth.

The Goblin King snarled and grabbed Sonic's face, slamming the back of his head onto the ground, " _You will learn to hold that tongue of yours in due time, rodent boy."_

The Goblin King felt something attach to his back and then was forced backwards by Spider-Man, who dragged his body around before placing his foot onto his chest, "Well sorry for being snarky. You just make it so easy. Anyway, are you trying out for the Hulk's rogues gallery? Because I gotta say that the fire is a cool touch to make you stand out."

With a loud yell, Goblin dragged his feet onto the grass and turned around. He raised an arm and his palm began to cover itself in a ball of flames. Peter's Spider-Sense went off and he shot a web-line onto a tree, zipping away as Goblin threw the fireball, it missing and burning the side of a tree. Peter was about to comment, but his ascension was cut short by Shadow, who Spin-Dashed right through the web, causing Peter to fall and land on his back, a hiss of pain escaping him.

Shadow perched himself on a branch and snickered at the wall-crawler's undoing. Spider-Man grumbled and sat up, "Okay yep. That hurt… a lot…" he admitted. He had to fight the pain though. This time the very fabric of reality depended on him not collapsing. ' _Osborn working with a hedgehog as strong as Sonic… yep this is quite the pickle I found myself in.'_ he thought, getting back on his feet.

Sonic ran up a tree and grabbed the branch Shadow was standing on, using his grip to spin around and kick the Ultimate Life-Form from behind. It worked because Shadow then topped off his spot, allowing Sonic to stand where he once was. His moment of triumph was cut short, however, by the Goblin King throwing a fireball in his direction. The blue hedgehog yelped and leaped off, kicking his feet off the tree and jumping towards Goblin, his fist extended out and ready to punch him.

However, the Goblin grabbed Sonic's fist and held him up, his flaming eyes glaring at the hedgehog. Sonic chuckled nervously, "Hey, uh, what's up Gobby? I like the fire eyes, looks dramatic."

The icebreaker didn't do anything. The Goblin King threw Sonic directly through a tree, causing it to collapse. The Goblin sneered in the hedgehog's direction and would've gone after him had he not been interrupted by his hated nemesis, who punched him in the cheek, "Lay off my friend, Osborn!" Spider-Man warned.

Spider-Man knew the punch didn't do anything. Well, it was more of an assumption. An assumption based on the fact that Norman turned his head and looked directly at him without a single bruise on his features. Peter was ready to strike again, but Shadow made an attempt to Homing Attack him, prompting Peter to flip backwards. "You really have to work on your aim, Shadow. This is starting to become embarrassing for you!"

"The nerve…" Shadow growled.

The Goblin King and Shadow were about to attack the web-slinger, but a blue blur circled the two of them, confusing them. Before they knew it, they were floating in the air thanks to Sonic's Blue Tornado, a tactic Sonic hadn't used in a long while.

While they were airborne, Spider-Man jumped and did his best to strike Goblin's face as hard as he could. Sonic went after Shadow and used his Homing Attack, launching Shadow a few feet away. Peter's attack did nothing and Goblin retaliated by punching Spider-Man directly in the head, denting his faceplate. Peter hit a tree and slid on the grass along the way, leaving a trail of dirt. He shook his head and felt Goblin stomp in front of him, the ground shaking.

Goblin grinned, his teeth exposed. Peter was still dizzy from the punch, "Did… someone get the number of that… fist?" he asked, rubbing his sore head. The Goblin King held Spider-Man up and pinned him to the side of the tree he hit.

" _I will enjoy making you suffer…"_ Goblin declared. He punched Peter, making him scream. He punched Peter again. And again. And again. Again. It was almost endless.

Meanwhile, Sonic was busy fighting Shadow. The blue hero bicycle-kicked his rival in the chest, but was met with a Chaos Burst, forcing him to leap back and get his bearings. He turned his gaze and saw Peter getting pummeled by the Goblin King. The hedgehog had to come up with a quick plan to get Goblin away.

"Chaos Spear!"

The sound of Shadow's voice got Sonic out of his brief stupor and he zipped to the side on instinct. The floor was covered in a few volts, and an idea dawned on Sonic. He whistled to the black hedgehog, "Yo, Shadow. I'll give you another shot to beat me. Come on and take it!"

Shadow felt as though something was amiss, but he took that chance anyway if it meant getting the upper hand. "Chaos Spear!" he threw another yellow projectile in Sonic's direction.

Sonic needed to wait. He saw the spear heading right towards him but he needed to time this right. Right as it inched towards his face, he moved away, allowing the spear to hit the Goblin King, who was standing right behind Sonic the whole time.

The Goblin King roared in pain as the shock of the Chaos Energy enveloped his body. Taking the opportunity to escape, Peter weakly kicked Goblin's chest and back-flip kicked himself out of his grip. He crouched down and panted heavily and Sonic ran to his side, "You okay, dude?" the hedgehog noticed how torn up Peter's armor was, dents covering it and the spider emblem no longer glowing.

Peter said, "...Kind of… Maybe… A little sore… but I felt worse, I think."

With Shadow standing beside him, Osborn curled his hand into a flaming fist and said, " _Is that a challenge, spider? Remember who has tormented you the most."_

"...My Parker Luck?" Peter quipped.

The Goblin King snarled and lunged after the heroes. Sonic managed to hit him with a Homing Attack before adding on with a Stomp directly onto Goblin's back. The Goblin yelled in pain as he was pushed onto the floor, leaving a pile of dirt and smoke. Sonic dusted his hands, a confident smirk on his muzzle, but he was interrupted by Shadow, who elbowed him while moving as a yellow blur.

Sonic coughed and was flung across the forest by Shadow. The blue hero grunted and drove his fist directly onto his rival's muzzle. Shadow responded by using a Chaos Burst, flinging Sonic upwards. Shadow jumped with aid of his hover shoes and his heel met the back of Sonic's head. The hedgehog was thrusted downwards and left in a small crater made from his impact. Shadow huffed, "Pathetic that this the best you could muster. I expected more of a challenge from you by now."

"But what about… me?"

Before Shadow could react, Spider-Man used a web-line to throw Shadow aside. The webslinger knelt down and helped his hedgehog friend up, "Jeez, you…" he cringed in his own pain, "You took a beating of your own."

Sonic sighed, "Yeah… to think Shadow did this…" he panted, "While under mind control."

The heroes felt the ground shake as the Goblin King sprinted towards them. Without even thinking about it, the heroes jumped back into the fight despite their growing injuries. Sonic went after the Goblin this time, "We've only known each other for less than ten minutes… and you're already getting on my nerves just as much as Egghead…"

Goblin chuckled at the comment, " _But unlike him, I shall succeed where he has spent years failing."_

"You're not the first bad guy to say that…" Sonic admitted. He punched Goblin's arm, "And you… won't be the last."

" _Oh you're sorely mistaken on that statement, rodent."_ Goblin declared, grabbing Sonic by the throat and making him slide on the ground, creating a trail of dirt along the way. He pushed Sonic so that his skull hit the tree trunk behind him.

Sonic felt cobwebs growing in his head now and a sudden burst of heat around his neck. His eyes widened and he mustered as much strength as he could to escape. The Goblin King felt Sonic try to wiggle himself free, but that only convinced him to tighten his grip. Sonic choked and gasped for air, reaching a hand for Goblin's horns. He silently hoped this would work. The hedgehog gasped out something incomprehensible and brought his foot directly onto Goblin's nose, using the leverage of his horn to push himself closer.

Goblin roared and Sonic kicked himself away, running around and shoulder-charging the Goblin so that his face went through the tree. He held his knees and panted, rubbing his heated neck, "Better… luck next time Gobby." he managed to say.

In an instant, the Goblin punched Sonic square in the muzzle and gave him a right hook to the chest. Sonic spat and attempted to strike back, but Goblin was moving swifter than him in his current state. Goblin uppercutted Sonic and chose to watch him fall. His palm opened up and he threw a fireball, smacking the dazed Sonic with it.

Meanwhile Spider-Man did his best to match his reflexes with Shadow. The yellow blur did his best to ensure he couldn't be touched. Spidey said, "...Oh man… this is gonna be tougher than I thought…"

Using his Spider-Sense to his advantage, Spider-Man moved away from where Shadow threw his Chaos Spear, "Impressive for a mere human." Shadow said.

"I'm more… capable… than you think!" Spider-Man shouted as he jumped, punching Shadow where his patch of fur was at. He grabbed Shadow's leg and threw him to the ground with a stomp, "See?" he said, landing on the grass.

Shadow got up instantly and drove his shoulder onto Spider-Man's back. The wall-crawler was pushed to the ground and stepped on before getting kicked aside like a toy. "You should've continued your quarrel with Osborn. Your speed is no match for mine."

"You're right on the speed part…" Spider-Man admitted. His Spider-Sense tingled when Shadow vanished and he managed to predict where he would appear, shooting a web-line directly onto his mouth, "But all I need are reflexes… and strength."

The black hedgehog yanked the gossamer off of him, "Hmph. A childish effort. Chaos Spear!"

Spider-Man used the Chaos Drive in his armor to gain enough energy to move away and reach Shadow again, this time putting the webs in his eyes. Spidey uppercutted Shadow, shot a web-line to his foot and pulled him down before spinning. However, Shadow cut the web and struck Spidey with a Homing Attack, flinging him a few feet away.

Ready to get up, Spider-Man was forced back down upon feeling Sonic's body get thrown to him. "Oh man…" Spidey mumbled.

The Goblin King marched to him and grabbed Spider-Man's helmet, " _I wish to see your cowardly face as I finally end you."_ he removed the helmet and dropped it.

Spider-Man felt his Spider-Sense go off again and he was ready to scold it in his head, but instead he was met with a shocking pain that he thought only Electro could deliver. Him and Sonic screamed in unison before finally falling into unconsciousness. Revealing himself was none other than Metal Sonic, who was repaired and the culprit behind the sneak attack. He stood next to Shadow.

" _Excellent work, Metal Sonic. Now retrieve the emeralds."_ Goblin ordered the robot. Metal nodded and did as instructed, revealing the Chaos Emeralds hidden within Spider-Man's armor. Once that was fulfilled, the Goblin King opened a palm and was finally ready to destroy the heroes once and for all, a maniacal grin seen on his face.

But then something dropped in between the heroes and villains. It was Tails, piloting the Tornado in its mech form. He had just returned from hiding the fragment and immediately came back "You're not going anywhere near them." he warned.

" _Then I guess we'll just have to go right through you, boy."_ the Goblin King laughed off. " _I shall let you have the honors, Shadow."_

Shadow didn't move. He was shaking in place, and for a brief moment Tails swore his eyes stopped glowing. Goblin and Metal Sonic looked at Shadow, who only muttered two words.

"Chaos Control!"

Using the energy of the Chaos Emeralds and the Tablet fragment, the villains were warped away before anyone could object. With a sigh of relief, Tails hopped down and was greeted by Sonic and Peter's beaten and unconscious forms. He frowned, concerned over their current state and he felt a twinge of guilt for not helping.

The fox carried the heroes onto the plane and rested their bodies in the back seat, buckling them up. He walked to the runway and transformed the Tornado back into its plane state, flying away back to his workshop so the two of them could recover.

* * *

 _ **Earth**_

Norman, Shadow and Metal Sonic appeared in a base of some kind. Something Osborn no doubt implanted into Shadow's mind, " _You traitorous fool!"_ he smacked Shadow and made him collapse to a knee, " _You dare disobey my will?!"_

Shadow hesitated to talk, but eventually that glow in his eyes came back and swiftly said, "No, Goblin King."

"It seems you have more willpower than I expected. Your punishment shall put a stop to this." Osborn said, "It matters not anyway, we shall speak to our mutual ally and establish the next phase of our plan. Sonic and Parker will no doubt find a means to follow us, so it's only a matter of time until they come to us."


	7. Issue 7: Battle on Angel Island

_**Issue #7: Battle on Angel Island**_

 _Sonic and Spider-Man found themselves in a burning wasteland. Smoke and flames covered the entire area, nothing was visible beyond the horizon, only more flames and destruction. "What happened...?" Sonic asked his new friend._

 _Peter was still trying to process what he was looking at, "I have no idea. But this… this is terrifying."_

 _The two started walking through the debris, covering their mouths so they wouldn't inhale the smoke. They climbed up the remaining stairs of the destroyed building, and with each passing second Peter swore he recognized this place more. His lenses narrowed, his mind trying to piece together where they were at. By the time they reached the next room, he did and muttered out, "Oh crap."_

 _Standing in front of the heroes were seven figures shrouded in shadow. Sonic and Peter were unable to recognize them. "So are these any of your guys, Pete?" Sonic asked._

 _Peter scratched his head, "I'm not too sure actually. But whoever they are they made the mistake of hijacking Avengers Tower."_

" _Oh so these are where your friends live. I gotta say this is a terrible house party!" Sonic admitted. He raised a brow at the figures, "Think we can take 'em all on?"_

" _I've faced a group like this once before by myself. If it's the same guys then it shouldn't be a problem." Spider-Man revealed._

 _None of the shadowed figures said a word to them. Sonic said, "These guys aren't talkers. I think it's time we showed them a quick lesson as to why we're heroes."_

 _Then the duo went after the mysterious villains, ready for battle. However, the moment started to fade away._

* * *

Sonic and Peter snapped awake, the latter holding his head. Peter grunted while rolling on the floor and said, "Okay, that was a weird dream."

"Yeah," Sonic agreed, stretching his back on the sofa, "For some reason I was in some place called Avengers Tower."

Peter blinked, "Wait, you had that dream too?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah. I guess that this isn't supposed to be ominous in the slightest." he muttered sarcastically.

Getting a look at their surroundings, Peter asked, "Hold on, we're back in the workshop? How?"

"Because of me." Tails revealed, sitting at a desk not too far away from the heroes while repairing Peter's Velocity Armor, almost finished, "I came back for you once I brought the fragment here."

Sonic rubbed his forehead and said, "Thanks for the save, bro. But what happened to Osborn, Shadow and Metal Sonic?"

Tails said, "Shadow broke free of Goblin's control and used Chaos Control to send the three of them away from us. I haven't been able to track their location. There have been no recent surges of Chaos Energy anywhere on the planet according to my Miles Electric. It's very odd."

The human tapped his chin and pondered their options, "What if they aren't on Mobius?"

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

Peter replied, "They took all the Chaos Emeralds from us. What if Shadow took them back to my world, Earth? It's the only other place I can think of at least."

Tails scratched his head, "That's a possibility. However since Osborn has the Chaos Emeralds, we're one method short of returning. If we can find an energy source we can use the fragment to create a rift back there."

"There is one place we can check." Sonic revealed, "Angel Island. I'm sure Knux will let us borrow the Master Emerald for a brief interdimensional adventure."

"Angel Island?" Peter questioned.

"It's a floating island that wanders the planet. My old pal Knuckles watches over it and the Master Emerald. Basically imagine all the Chaos Emeralds combined into one. I'm surprised Norman didn't go after it when he had the chance considering he already knew about the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic explained.

Peter sighed, "Your world gets weirder the more I learn about it."

Sonic said, "You'll get used to it. Yo Tails, wanna prep the Tornado to meet up with Knux?"

"You bet! Just give me a few moments!" Tails replied, eager to visit their old friend. He dropped his tools and wiped the sweat from his head, holding the armor he was working on, "Here you go, Pete. Your armor is back in good shape and ready for anything!"

Peter grabbed the Velocity armor and grinned at Tails saying, "Thanks kid. I might have to hire you as my tailor."

"Haha! If it pays well, sure!" Tails joked.

Peter retorted, "We'll see. Money isn't exactly my strong suit."

Tails shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well." with that said he left to prep th Tornado, leaving Sonic and Peter to discuss things, like the matter of Angel Island.

Sonic said, "I know you're gonna ask some questions, so I'll answer them. Tails and I crashed one of Eggman's space stations called the Death Egg and it landed on Angel Island. We met its guardian, who Eggman tricked into thinking we were the bad guys as a distraction to steal the Master Emerald. After a bit, he found out Eggman's plan and helped us, we stopped him together, and the three of us have been an unbeatable team ever since. Does that explain everything?"

Peter blinked, trying to come up with something, but alas, no other comments came to his mind and he said, "Yeah, that sums it up."

"Glad we got that out of the way. We should check and see if Tails is ready, he's pretty quick about prepping a trip." Sonic said.

* * *

A portal opened up in the Scrap Brain lab, revealing none other than the Goblin King, who used Chaos Control to return, " _We could use the Chaos Emeralds now, but I'd rather those pesky heroes be around to witness our greatest victory."_ he spoke through an interdimensional comm.

" _Feh. Fine. Just distract them for a bit longer until we finish."_ the voice on the other end said.

Osborn smirked, " _I can accomplish that."_ he looked at the last capsule, containing a red echidna robot that would be useful. Curious, he tracked the heroes whereabouts by detecting the fragment's energy, finding them on their way to Angel Island, " _Excellent. It seems they're on their way to meet their doom. But instead of revealing myself to them, I shall give them a little present before they part from this dimension, and if they fail, we can get a little something out of it."_

He examined the robot and pressed a button, opening it. The robot's red eyes glowed, signaling its activation.

* * *

 _ **Angel Island**_

Tails landed the Tornado landed in a thick jungle, the best and most convenient spot he could find. "You sure this is safe, Tails?" Peter asked, now in his Velocity armor.

"I'm sure, Peter. Sonic and I land here all the time." Tails assured, "It's the closest spot I can get to the shrine without having to worry about any leftover traps Knuckles planted throughout the island."

Spider-Man added, "And I assume Knuckles is the guardian of the Master Emerald."

Tails nodded, "That's right."

"I think I'm finally understanding your world." Peter quipped.

Sonic laughed, "About time."

The fox pointed forwards, "Don't worry, Knuckles isn't too far away from where we're at now. It's just a short walk ahead."

Peter stretched, "Good. Being in this world does wonders for cardio, my arms needed a break from web-slinging everywhere anyway."

Sonic chuckled, "Dude, you haven't seen the crazy places yet. Just wait until I show you Central City's highways or Spagonia. Now those places will put your legs to the test."

"I'll eagerly wait for that day. For now let's just focus on stopping Osborn's schemes." Peter reminded the hedgehog.

Sonic waved a hand, "I haven't forgotten, Pete. We'll get ya home in no time flat."

Peter cracked his knuckles, "I sure hope so. The sooner we get back, the sooner we can kick Osborn's sorry butt."

Looking back at the heroes, Tails pointed ahead, "There's the shrine. I guess Knuckles didn't feel like moving to the Hidden Palace again."

"Good. Means less work for us." Sonic joked. "Yo, Big Red! Ya got company here!" he shouted with a friendly wave.

Turning his head, the echidna standing on the stairs of the shrine spotted his old friends along with the costumed newcomer. A thin smile appeared on his muzzle as he said, "Well, this is a surprise. About time you guys visited again." he joked.

"Yeah, things on the ground have been pretty busy as of late." Tails admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

Sonic added, "We wish this was just a friendly visit, but we kinda came here to ask for your help. You don't have to join us for this, but we're just gonna need to borrow the Master Emerald for a bit there."

Knuckles scowled at Peter, who has so far been unacknowledged, "Before you say anything else, aren't you going to introduce that new guy standing behind you?"

"Oh! Right. This is Spider-Man, he's a hero from another world and we're working together to stop his nemesis, the Green Goblin, from using the Chaos Emeralds and some magic tablet to destroy the world." Sonic explained as fast as he could.

Tails also spoke, "The Goblin used the Chaos Emeralds and part of the tablet to put Shadow under his control and warped back to his world. We need to use the Master Emerald to head there and stop him before he finishes what he started."

"And trust me, Osborn is no joke. I know this sounds crazy, and I hear you're a protective guardian but we really need to do this, so can you help us?" Peter pleaded.

Knuckles crossed his arms, "Sounds crazy, but it sounds like just another day for Sonic and Tails. If you guys need to use the emerald's power so bad, feel free, you know I can trust you two. And Spider-Man? Just don't get on my bad side. You won't like me when I'm angry." he warned.

Spider-Man chuckled, "Oh boy, now _that_ sounds familiar." he muttered, reminded of something an ally on his world tends to say. "Trust me, the last thing I want to do is upset one of this world's heroes. I annoy my friends on Earth enough as is."

"I'll charge up the emerald you three can head out. I'll stay back just in case this Goblin guy tries to steal it." Knuckles explained, "You just better hope you have a way back."

Peter replied, "On my world interdimensional passage is nothing new, we have plenty of ways to get Sonic and Tails home. And maybe Madame Web can make that easier."

The echidna raised a brow, "Madame Web?"

Sonic decided to elaborate, "Some spider psychic that can talk with us in our minds or somethin'."

"And a major pain most of the time." Spider-Man added.

"She's spoken to Sonic and I before. Like Spidey said, maybe she can help." Tails said.

Knuckles tapped his chin, "Eh, whatever. Anyway, give me a minute or two."

As Knuckles walked up the staircase, Peter held his head, feeling his Spider-Sense go off, "Wait…" he warned.

"Got that bad feeling again?" Sonic asked. Spidey nodded, earning a smirk from Sonic, "Well whatever's comin' we can take care of it no problem!"

Knuckles asked, "What are two talking about?"

"One of Spider-Man's powers is being able to sense oncoming danger. And he's sensing something now." Tails explained, readying his Energy Ball Blaster for battle. Meanwhile Sonic stretched his legs as Peter adjusted his new web-shooters.

"Bring it then!" Knuckles said, smashing his namesakes together.

Spider-Man immediately leaned his body to the side, dodging a spike projectile from the threat. The threat in question looked like a robotic version of Knuckles, said robot stretching his arm to retrieve his spiked hands after shooting them. "Another doppelganger? And I thought I had it bad with duplicates." Peter groaned.

Knuckles shouted, "Mecha Knuckles?! He hasn't been used in years!"

Sonic Spin-Dashed Mecha Knuckles, but was caught and ended up getting thrown through a couple trees. Tails went to counterattack, saying, "Goblin must've dug through Eggman's old resources to find these!" he shot at Mecha Knuckles, who recoiled back slightly upon making contact with the yellow energy pellets.

Spider-Man shot a web ball at the robot's optics, blinding him long enough for Knuckles to deliver a swift hook to his face, "Does it matter? Point is, he's here now!" he grunted, punching his metal counterpart in the chest. Mecha Knuckles recovered and gave his organic doppelganger a punch of his own, knocking the wind out of him.

Tails helped his friend up while Peter aimed a webline for a tree, using it to leap and swing kick Mecha Knuckles off his feet, "Can your knuckles stop my feet, tin can?" Peter quipped.

A moment later, Sonic came running back and Homing Attacked the tossed robot, launching it away for a second, "Really? That was the best quip you got?" Sonic groaned.

"I can't make good jokes all the time!" Peter retorted.

Getting his bearings, Mecha Knuckles used a tether attached to his arms to pin himself to the ground with his hands. He raised his hands and aimed them directly for the heroes. One of them aimed for Tails and Knuckles, the fox using his tails to spin it away. The other aimed for Sonic and Peter, the former using his Spin-Dash to knock it off course, allowing Peter to throw it back at the robot with his webs. Mecha Knuckles' head reeled back and he was then stunned.

Knuckles let go of Tails and hit his metal counterpart, "Take this!" he shouted right as Sonic joined him. The hedgehog kicked Mecha Knuckles and dazing his sensors while Knuckles pinned his arms. Peter webbed up the robot's feet as him and Tails moved ahead to shut down the robot.

"Okay that should keep him still long enough for Tails and I to do this." Peter hoped.

Tails grabbed a screwdriver from the fluff of one of his tails, confusing Peter for a brief moment, as he reached for a panel on top of Mecha Knuckles' head. "This shouldn't be too long." Tails said, readying to dig into the robot's circuitry.

However, Mecha Knuckles recovered, pushing his feet up hard enough to remove the webbing and kicking Sonic and Tails off. Peter leapt back from the attack, then he turned his hands so that he could throw Knuckles, tossing him right at Spider-Man before him or his enhanced Spider-Sense could even react.

Sonic slid on the grass and tried to go after Mecha Knuckles, but was pushed aside by his knuckle missiles. "Oh come on…" Peter groaned, using a Chaos Drive in his armor to give him a quick boost. He charged after the robot, who used his thrusters to go after the Master Emerald. "You're not getting that!" yelled Spider-Man, shooting a web-line at him to no avail as it ripped right off of him.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Spider-Man all leapt after the robot right as he landed on the Master Emerald, the aura pushing the heroes back down to the ground. "No!" Knuckles screamed, gaining the energy to run back there and destroy the robot himself in fear of failing his purpose. Mecha Knuckles was gaining a power boost from the emerald and was ready to take it, however, something appeared below his feet.

"Wait…" Knuckles muttered.

It looked to be a puddle of water, said puddle taking a unique form and uppercutting the robot off the Master Emerald. "Chaos?!" shouted Sonic, Tails and Knuckles in unison.

"Your world has a Hydro-Man thing too?" Spider-Man asked, the watery being reminding him of a rogue back home.

"Chaos is the god of the Master Emeralds!" Tails explained, "If he's here then that means this just got a whole lot bigger."

Chaos jumped down after Mecha Knuckles, prompting the heroes to join him. Sonic said, "Not sure why you're here Chaos, but we're glad you popped up when you did!" the water god glanced at him before lunging an arm after Mecha Knuckles, changing its shape to pin him down.

Spider-Man webbed up the panel on top of his head, "Alright, guys, it's time to shut this thing down!"

"With pleasure!" Knuckles proudly shouted. Tails pulled on the robot's head circuitry while Knuckles bashed it in. Sonic held the head down, allowing Tails to disassemble the bot for good. He finally shut down, Sonic and Spider-Man kicking his body aside.

"Finally. Now I can get home…" Spider-Man sighed, sitting down and taking a moment to rest. He removed his helmet and wiped the sweat from his head, relieved that he can finally get back to Earth now.

Tails looked over to Chaos, asking, "We're grateful for the help Chaos, but why did you show up now?"

" _He's appeared because of the threat at hand."_ bellowed a voice. A glowing orb appeared from the Master Emerald and stopped directly in front of the four heroes. A bright light blinded the heroes, forcing them to shield their eyes. Once they opened them, they were greeted by a faint image of an orange echidna. " _Greetings once more."_

"Tikal? Things are that bad huh?" Knuckles asked.

"Hold on, what? The echidna ghost is a normal thing too?" Spider-Man blurted out.

Tikal nodded, " _I do apologize for the sudden reveal, but time is of the essence. I have been in contact with Madame Web since you arrived on Mobius, Peter. She knows of the threat that is looming over our worlds."_

Peter sighed, "Yeah, because of Osborn. He's going for a god scale scheme this time, but I'll knock him down like I always do."

"You got bad guys like that too?" Knuckles questioned the web-head.

"Yeah…" Peter answered sadly.

" _Hopefully that is the case, because if you fail, all worlds will be conquered under his iron fist."_ Tikal warned.

"Right. No pressure…" Spider-Man muttered.

"Yeah, no pressure. Tails, Knux and I deal with threats like this all the time, Pete. We got this, no problem!" Sonic shrugged off, his optimism shining once more.

"At least one of us has confidence." Spider-Man replied, "Alright, Tikal. Can you send us to Earth?"

Tikal answered, " _Of course. I can tap into the Master Emerald's power and open a rift with Cassandra's aid,"_ Knuckles was about to say something but was cut off, " _Do not worry, Knuckles. Chaos and I will watch over the Master Emerald. You are needed on Earth with the others."_

"Uh right… thanks guys." Knuckles said.

The echidna ghost floated to the Master Emerald and opened her palms. The emerald started to glow and seconds later, a rift appeared, Tikal saying, " _There. You can finally return to Earth, Spider-Man. Do not forget what is at stake."_

"Trust me… I can't." Spider-Man replied. He looked over to his new friends, asking, "You guys ready?"

"Heh. You bet! I'm always down to see some new places!" Sonic laughed.

Tails smiled, "You know I won't leave you guys hanging!"

Knuckles smirked, "Someone's gotta keep you guys in line. Plus it'll be nice to bash some Goblin face in!"

Under his mask, Peter grinned at their enthusiasm, "Awesome! Alright Osborn, I'm coming home to end this, and this time I'm not alone!"

And so, the heroes jumped into the rift, ready for the next part of their adventure and whatever waited for them ahead. Tikal folded her hands, praying they succeed.

* * *

 _ **Unknown**_

The Goblin King watched the monitor, detecting a massive energy spike in New York. He folded his arms, " _It seems those nuisances have returned. Looks like Phase 2 has finally begun."_

"Hohohoho! Finally!" Goblin's partner laughed out. He adjusted his glasses and looked to the new machine where all the Chaos Emeralds were placed into, "It's gonna take a few days for this baby to be fully operational, but when it's done… it'll be glorious!"

Osborn smirked, " _In the meantime, we'll have to distract our heroes long enough to reach our endgame. While I scour the planet in search for the final half of the tablet, you shall keep the heroes on their toes and away from my trail."_

"That I can do! I have hacked into SHIELD's database quite easily and have come up with a few solutions to keep our enemies at bay!" the scientist proudly revealed, pressing a few keys and pulling up the profiles of some of Spider-Man's rogues.

The Goblin King laughed, " _Excellent. They will not listen to me due to my infamous reputation, but they will no doubt trust you and unknowingly play into our plans. I trust that you have finalized your methods to conduct this, doctor?"_

"Of course I do! Sonic and Spider-Man won't know what hit them!" shouted Dr. Eggman in his usual gloating manner.


	8. Issue 8: Back to Basics

_**Issue #8: Back to Basics**_

 _ **New York City**_

A rift appeared on a rooftop, stepping out of it were the four heroes, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Spider-Man. The wallcrawler inhaled sharply and then exhaled, "Ah, how I missed the urban smell of New York… okay not really, but you get what I mean."

"So this is your world, huh? This city kinda looks like the ones on Mobius, minus the loops and constant threat of death via pit." Sonic quipped.

"Say what now?" Peter muttered, unable to process what the hedgehog just said.

Knuckles grunted, "Enough joking. Let's just kick bad guy butt and get this over with. Tails, any idea where the Chaos Emeralds are at?"

Tails scowled at his Miles Electric, lightly hitting the side of the device and adjusting it, "Hm… doesn't look like I can. I'm gonna have to make some adjustments since we're in a new world now."

Spider-Man glanced at the device and said, "Well I think I know a guy who can help. Maybe two depending on if he's even in this dimension. We should head to Avengers Tower and explain what's going on."

"Okay… and where is Avengers Tower exactly?" Knuckles asked. Peter pointed to the giant tower with the glowing 'A' on top. "...Oh." the echidna said blankly.

Sonic whistled, "Wow, so that's what it looks like in real life. Not bad. I take it that's where all you superhero guys hang out?"

Spider-Man shrugged, "You could say that. The Avengers live there, but others like myself live on their own."

"That's cool! I wish we could live there!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic shrugged, "Eh, I'm not one to stay in one place."

Spider-Man shot a web-line to the building across from them, "Okay guys, we're back in my territory, so try to keep up."

The blue hedgehog ran in place, his feet moving in a circular blur, "You don't gotta tell me twice! We'll be right behind ya!" he said, looking over to Tails already spinning his namesakes, and Knuckles ready to glide across the city with them.

"If you say so!" Peter replied, jumping and finally swinging, something he hadn't done in days, "WHOOO!" he cheered, missing how exciting it was while he was on Mobius, "As fun as it was staying grounded, nothing beats a good old New York swing!"

Sonic was seen running and jumping off the sides of the buildings, "I gotta admit, this is more fun than usual. Makes me wish I ran through Empire City more often!"

"It's not everyday I'm in a city like this. There's a lot of space here." Knuckles admitted.

Tails laughed, "Makes me wonder what the rest of the planet is like!"

Spider-Man chuckled, "There's nothing as crazy as your world, but I should get you guys into Wakanda at some point!" he noticed the three Mobians keeping up, "Wow, you guys are fast. Maybe I should work on my swinging! At this rate, we'll be at Avengers Tower in no time!" he declared, glad that they could speed this along.

Then the side of an empty building nearby burst open, revealing a man clad in red and gold wearing bulky gauntlets. He carried a bag in his hands. Everyone nearby all panicked, prompting Team Sonic to get them to safety immediately, leaving Spidey to confront him. Peter sighed, recognizing the man immediately, "Oh brother…" he swung down and kicked the man back, "If it isn't my favorite low-time crook, Shocker. What's up, Schultz?"

Shocker groaned, standing up, "Spider-Man?! Oh crap, We thought you vanished for good! And you're in armor too? Crap…" he moved his arms in front of him and shot a shockwave that sent Peter back slightly, "This was supposed to be an uninterrupted heist!"

Spider-Man slid on the ground and replied, "Please. As if we'd let that happen."

Suddenly, a blue blur smacked Shocker. He tried to attack the source, but couldn't react in time. "Well well, I'm guessing you're one of Spidey's villains? After meeting Gobby, I expected someone cooler looking."

The criminal blinked, "...Is that a talking porcupine?"

With Shocker confused, Spidey webbed up his gauntlets while Sonic corrected him, "Um, I'm a hedgehog. And look pal, you picked a bad day to rob a bank." he said this while Tails and Knuckles landed, "Cause Spidey has a team with him this time." Shocker then blasted the webbing off of him and slammed the ground, making it tremble, "Well I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then!"

Before Sonic could attack, Peter felt his Spider-Sense heighten, which warned him that all wasn't as it seemed. Another blur passed back and shoved Sonic, catching him off guard. Peter cringed at that, realizing who the culprit was after a second. "What the heck was that?" the hedgehog asked in disbelief, not expecting another speedster. He saw a man in a blue and red costume with lightning bolts, goggles over his eyes.

Tails looked around, readying his Energy Ball Blaster. He looked up and saw a flying man clad in purple and green armor. He shot at him, but the fox jumped back, countering with an energy ball, which missed. He felt something hit him in the back of his head, looking away for a second, he saw someone wearing blue spandex and a boomerang mark on his head.

Shocker grinned, "Meet the Frightening Five. We got tired of you getting in our way so we thought we'd band together to do it should you return."

Tails swiped his tails onto the boomerang throwing crook, "But we're fighting cartoon animals too? This isn't what I had in mind."

"Who are these guys, Spidey?" Knuckles asked, trying to land a hit on the speedster, who punched him.

"Shocker, Speed Demon, Beetle, and Boomerang. Looks like my favorite C-List rogues banded together. Sonic, take care of Speed Demon first! We'll handle the others!"

Sonic saluted, "Got it!" he ran, prompting Speed Demon to go after him. "Come on dude, you know I'm just gonna make you look bad!" he teased.

Speed Demon smirked, "As if I'm gonna get showed up by a cartoon rodent!"

"Look pal," Sonic started to say, kicking Speed Demon before running up a wall, "I'm the fastest thing alive, and have fought robots, demons and other speedsters tougher than you!" he tried to leap off and kick Speed Demon, but the villain reacted fast enough to grab his foot and spin him around, throwing him and breaking a wall.

Speed Demon folded his arms, "You gotta do better than that."

Sonic used a Homing Attack to strike Speed Demon, the speeding criminal getting knocked back slightly. "Whoa, you can recover fast too huh? This might actually be a good fight."

"We'll see if you can last." Speed Demon said before elbowing Sonic, knocking the wind out of him. The hedgehog held his chest for a moment, catching his breath. "Tired already? But I'm just getting started."

Sonic choked out, "...Didn't count…" he cleared his throat and breathing became normal again. He zoomed forward and rolled, hitting Speed Demon with a rolling attack. The villain grunted in pain as Sonic's sharp spines hit his entire body. "Now that's much more fair."

Speed Demon grunted, "You got lucky!" he ran, forcing Sonic to go after him now, "You can't hit what you can't catch, rodent!"

"Aw, you think I can't catch you! That's adorable!" Sonic laughed, moving his feet so fast that they moved in a figure eight motion, running at Speed Demon's side now, "You were saying?"

"WHAT? HOW?!" Speed Demon yelled in shock, unprepared for Sonic to stop him with a Spin-Dash. Sonic added onto that with a kick, then punched Speed Demon, keeping him dizzy long enough to charge a Light-Speed Attack, hitting the speedster villain multiple times before his enhanced reaction speed could catch up.

With one last punch, Sonic knocked Speed Demon out cold. Dusting off his hands, the hedgehog said, "Of all the fast wannabes I fought, you're probably the lamest of the bunch."

Meanwhile Tails, Knuckles and Peter dealt with the remaining villains. "Come on, Spider-Man. Stay down! We just want our paycheck!" Boomerang growled, throwing a boomerang at Peter. The webslinger webbed it up and threw it at Shocker's right gauntlet, jamming it.

Knuckles punched Boomerang, causing him to stagger back, "So you were hired to go after Spider-Man? But you just said you weren't prepared for him!"

"We thought that our employer didn't know and it was an easy payment." Beetle admitted, blasting Tails. The fox groaned in pain, holding the sore spot on his face.

Spider-Man webbed up Beetle's wings, causing him to descend and land on his stomach. He tried shooting a laser at Spider-Man, who narrowly missed it. Tails slammed his namesakes down on her back to keep her down, using his cannon to destroy the material that made up his wings. He grunted in pain before Spidey webbed up her mouth.

Knuckles was still dealing with Boomerang and Shocker, the latter making a getaway thanks to his gauntlets. "I'll get him, you two deal with Boomerang!" the echidna insisted, running after Herman. He leaped in time with Shocker, using his knuckles to climb up a wall faster than Shocker expected. "What's your game here?" Knuckles asked.

"None of your business, furball!" Shocker yelled, stopping for a moment to blast Knuckles, who rolled underneath the shockwave blast. "What the hell?!" he blurted out in disbelief over what the echidna did.

Still in his ball form, Knuckles struck Shocker, then punched his gauntlets while he was down. "That should keep you still." he declared, holding Herman up by his costume. "Now tell me who hired you! Before you see firsthand just how strong these are!" he demanded, rearing his fist back.

"As if I'm scared of some red cartoon character!" Shocker mocked. In response to the taunt, Knuckles punched the ground, creating a hole large enough to see the inside of the building. Shocker gulped, realizing that he underestimated the echidna.

Back with Spider-Man, he webbed up Boomerang's boomerang and threw it back at him, smacking him in the face. "You always were a chump, Fred." Peter quipped.

"Damn it…" Boomerang muttered, realizing that Spider-Man had already webbed him up. "And here I thought we were finally away from you and how annoying you were... at least Daredevil just silently beats me up…"

Tails knelt down, "You said someone hired you to take down Spider-Man, but he was missing. How could they have known he'd be back so soon?"

Boomerang said, "Hell if I know kid, I'm just doing what I'm paid to do. I was told to lure him out, and here he is."

Folding his arms, Spider-Man said, "Yeah good job. That'll land you back in prison where you belong. Now tell me, who hired you?"

"I don't have a name. He just calls himself, _The King_." Boomerang revealed.

Tails repeated, "The King?"

"...Osborn." Spider-Man realized, recalling what Green Goblin called himself once he transformed.

Boomerang's eyes widened under his mask, "Wait, Osborn? As in _Norman Osborn?_ If I knew he was involved, I wouldn't have taken this! That guy's too crazy for what I do!"

Peter sighed, "Oh so you _do_ have standards. That's… something I guess. Yeah, Osborn's got something planned and I guess he's looking for lackeys now."

"That damn green psycho…" Boomerang muttered. Beetle nodded with webbing still on his mask, agreeing that whatever Osborn had planned, they wanted no part of.

A few seconds later Sonic and Knuckles returned with Speed Demon and Shocker carried over their shoulders. Knuckles said, "So I asked a few questions, turns out the person who hired these fools was-"

"Norman." Peter finished for him, well aware of what happened.

Sonic stretched his legs and said, "So we've only been back for five minutes and the nutjobs are already goin' after us. This might be more fun than I thought!"

"Fun? Only you…" Knuckles muttered.

Tails spoke, "So what do we do about these guys?"

Under his mask, Peter grinned, "My usual thing. All I need is paper and a pen."

* * *

Hanging on a light pole were the four villains, tied together with Spider-Man's webbing. The four of them were clearly embarrassed over another defeat by him, and now the aid of Team Sonic, who they were unaware of. Two cop cars pulled to the scene of the crime and stepping out was Captain Yuri Watanabe, looking at the supervillains and finding a lone piece of paper attached to the webbing.

She read the message, " _Courtesy of your Friendly-Neighborhood Spider-Man…"_ it read, however on the bottom was another part of the message, " _... & Friends"_ she smiled, glad that her friend was alright and back to doing what he did best.

* * *

The heroes sat on a roof, close to Times Square, seeing the police drive away with the villains arrested. "One day back and I'm already kicking bad guy butt. Just another day for me." Peter said, noticing the setting sun in the distance from where they were at. "Man… I can't wait to get home once we explain everything. I'm sure MJ and Aunt May are worried sick about me vanishing like that. But at the same time, something might happen cause of Osborn while I'm gone…"

"Oh yeah. Your family. I wish we can let you go do that, but I imagine we're not welcome at Avengers Tower yet." Sonic replied, "This shouldn't take too long luckily, and once we're done, I think Tails, Knux and I can watch over the city while you do that."

Tails nodded, "Yeah, don't worry Peter. If anything happens we can take care of it."

Knuckles gave a thumbs up, "I got nothing else to do here, so why not?"

Peter smiled, "Heh, thanks guys. It's… nice to know you have my back. It's not everyday I can trust someone else with stuff like this…"

"You're on Team Sonic, Pete. We're all about trust here." Sonic proudly said to his superhero friend, "Us awesome heroes gotta stick together after all, pun slightly intended."

Spider-Man gave a thumbs up, genuinely grateful for the Mobians' help. He looked around the now peaceful city, ready to get to Avengers Tower at last after all that. However, the screens around Times Square went dark, briefly freaking out the people below. "What the hell?" Spidey muttered under his breath, wondering what was happening.

"I don't think that's normal…" Tails said.

Peter's lenses narrowed, "No it isn't…"

The screens changed to static, a quiet jingle familiar to the Mobians playing on them. And then they were fixed, revealing the image of a round man wearing a red lab coat, his bushy mustache being his most distinct feature. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles gritted their teeth at the sight of him as he shouted out, " _I have come to make an announcement!"_

"Eggman?!" Sonic shouted in surprise.

"That's Eggman?!" Peter replied.

" _You may not know me, but I am Dr. Eggman, the greatest scientific mind of another world! It has come to our attention that Spider-Man has returned, and has brought along a slew of friends with him!"_ Eggman yelled, " _I know you four can hear me, so listen up! This world is running on borrowed time before our Goblin Empire takes over! And just to show we mean business here is a quick warm up..."_

A small group of Egg Pawns warped onto the streets, prompting the heroes to jump and stop them. Sonic used a Homing Attack on one of the bots, destroying it. Spider-Man webbed one up before it could blast someone, the hero gesturing for the person to leave. Knuckles saw one toss a parked car at him, forcing him to punch through it, giving Tails a moment to strike it while it was distracted.

" _Don't get too cocky, heroes. Soon, our forces shall be numerous and more powerful than anyone could imagine! And none of you can stop us before it happens! Ohohohoho!"_ he laughed before signing off, the screens going back to normal.

Spider-Man paused, "...What was that?"

"Just our old pal putting the spotlight on himself like always." Sonic revealed to the web-slinger, "Egghead always does this."

"I forgot how much I hated him…" Knuckles grunted.

Tails said, "So this means Eggman and Goblin have been working together this whole time. But how is Eggman back? Didn't you and the other Sonic strand him in that weird limbo?" Sonic nodded at that, "This just raises more questions."

"If this Eggman guy is working with Osborn, that would explain how he got Metal Sonic and the Chaos Emerald and knew of Mobius." Spider-Man realized, "This is bigger than I thought… and just when I thought I could escape the grand-scale superhero stuff…"

Sonic responded, "You got us this time, Spidey. And luckily, scrambling Eggman's plans is what we do best."

"I'm aware of that, but still, this is big, even for Goblin's standards. Now I'm more than glad I can call the Avengers up for this, they need to get involved with this." Spider-Man admitted, "Let's get to Avengers Tower ASAP before those two hatch another distraction."

"Got it!" Sonic, Tails and Knuckles said, following Peter to their destination.


	9. Issue 9: Fragmented

_**Issue #9: Fragmented**_

 _ **Unknown Location**_

Deep within this secret lab was none other than the villainous alliance, The Goblin King and Dr. Eggman. The former stomped to his ally and asked a simple question about their ever growing plan, " _Did you broadcast the warning?"_

Eggman grinned, "I sure did, it was broadcasted on every single device on the planet. There is no chance Sonic and Spider-Man could have missed it. Now they're most likely hopelessly scrambling for a way to stop us, which won't come to pass."

Osborn nodded, " _Indeed. This device of yours shall do wonders for our cause. How much longer until it is finished?"_

"It will still take some time, what with this and requiring Metal Sonic to be rebuilt. And yes, I'm well aware we cannot be seen until I obtain our trump card from SHIELD's clutches, that will come soon enough. I have however, already hired the ones who will perform the task, and they should be here momentarily." Eggman explained, never looking away from the machine housing the Chaos Emeralds.

A gruff voice spat out, "It will… do you no good…"

Norman turned his head, glaring at the black hedgehog bound to the wall, the mind control wearing off, " _Ah ah ah, Shadow. Do not think you can speak just yet."_ he punched the artificial hedgehog in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, " _You will play your part soon enough."_

Shadow hissed in pain but relented, slipping into unconsciousness. With the hedgehog worn out, Osborn folded his arms, " _Feh. Maybe we should raid the Triskelion sooner rather than later, I'm already getting fed up with Shadow's attitude."_

"He is quite the pest that much I can tell you." Eggman agreed, "But once our band of mercenaries arrive we'll coordinate an attack to retrieve the vial as soon as we can."

"And speak of the devil and he shall arrive." said a new figure, stepping into the lab. He was a grey jackal with white patches, his different colored eyes being his most notable trait. He had a sword strapped to his side, his hand constantly gripping it, "Well well, doctor. It is about time you and I were properly introduced."

" _And who are you?"_ Osborn asked.

The jackal said, "You may refer to me as Zero, the Ultimate Mercenary. The doctor gave us the coordinates to your hideout when he hired us and gave us this device." he showed Norman a handheld capable of warping between both worlds thanks to spare Chaos Energy, "You must be Norman Osborn, or the Goblin King as he called you. Just know that my squad and I never leave a job unfinished."

Goblin grinned, " _I see. If you're as good as you claim you are, your little group shall do wonders obtaining what we seek."_

Folding his hands Eggman said, "Your squad is among the best on Mobius, you better not disappoint."

The Ultimate Mercenary replied, "Oh believe me doctor, I shall exceed your expectations."

" _That's a lot of confidence for a small jackal like yourself."_ Goblin mocked the leader of the Jackal Squad.

The jackal glared at him, "You dare insult my skills?"

As Eggman ignored them and started to go back to working, the alarm blared as loud as it could. The doctor raised his head and looked to the monitor. A sinister grin appeared on his face, "You wish to prove yourself, Zero? Then I'll give you a test. Incapacitate the targets, but keep them alive, we need some leverage for our enemies after all."

The jackal looked at the screen, seeing some costumed heroes nearing the base. A man clad in red, white and blue. An armored man in yellow and gold. A green giant. A thunder-harnessing god with a hammer. A man with a bow and arrow. And a woman wielding two stun batons. All of them were on the verge of reaching the lair.

The Goblin chuckled, " _Ah,_ _ **The Avengers**_ _have arrived."_

* * *

 _ **Avengers Tower, New York**_

Nick Fury sighed, hearing everything Spider-Man told him. He was in disbelief but also not surprised, "You always get involved with the weirdest crap, Parker." he simply stated.

Peter rubbed his head, "You have no idea, Nick." he leaned his head onto the sofa, "I'm just glad to be back home."

Standing next to the sofa was another hero wearing a yellow and gold uniform. "You vanish for two days and the world is on the verge of going to shit. Sounds about right for you. Can't believe I agreed to this meeting. Last thing I wanted to see was a bunch of rodents."

"Who are ya calling a rodent?" Sonic called out.

"Give us a break, Logan." Spider-Man told his fellow Avenger, Wolverine, grunting in annoyance.

Sonic walked up next to Wolverine, "Yeah seriously, it's not our fault Osborn got as powerful as he did. The dude's crazy strong."

Wolverine crossed his arms at the sight of the hedgehog, "You guys were the only ones aware of his plan, next time try harder."

Peter rolled his eyes, "I'd like to see you do better, this is rich coming from the guy who loses to every Avengers baddie immediately."

"Ya might wanna pick yer next words wisely, kid. We may be teammates but I ain't afraid to slice ya." Logan threatened, revealing his claws and surprising Sonic.

"Whoa, sick." admitted the hedgehog.

Fury spoke up, "Gentlemen, enough. We're not gonna make progress by arguing among ourselves. It's clear that Osborn has become a bigger threat and with the aid of this Dr. Eggman Sonic mentioned, it's clear that we have to do what we can to stop them."

"Amen to that, Fury." Sonic agreed, "So when can we head out and kick bad guy butt?"

The Director of SHIELD answered, "When the Avengers return from their recon mission. We need as much help as we can to stop this threat, and with the rest of the X-Men and Fantastic 4 away on cosmic duties, it's up to us here to take care of it ourselves."

The hedgehog nodded, "Alrighty then, Nick. Just say the word and we'll jump in and save the day like always."

Fury glanced at Peter with his eye, wondering if Sonic was always like this. Peter merely shrugged, knowing why he was given that glare. Not noticing this, Sonic said, "I'm gonna check on Tails and Knux, I think that robot guy's giving them a tour or somethin'." he zoomed off to his friends to explore the rest of Avengers Tower.

"Some friends ya made, kid." Wolverine stated.

Peter said, "Hey, they're willing to help. I'll take it, plus they are pretty cool once you get to know them."

While Spider-Man and Wolverine bickered as usual, Fury put a finger to his ear, "Avengers, it's Director Fury, do you have any leads on where Osborn and Eggman might be?"

" _We might have one."_ Captain America revealed, " _We found a giant metal castle on the outskirts of Sokovia. We're going to investigate."_

"Do you need backup?" Fury wondered.

" _No need, Fury. This will be a simple recon, then we'll head right back to New York."_ Iron Man assured.

Fury paused for a moment then replied, "Very well then. Report back once you're done."

" _Understood. Avengers out."_ Black Widow said.

* * *

 _ **Sokovia Border**_

The Quinjet landed on the grass nearby the castle, using stealth tech to shield itself from being found. Stepping out first was none other than Captain America himself, shield in hand. "Alright Avengers. This is the spot." he revealed, ready for a fight.

" _It's pretty sloppy of Osborn to give us a noticeable energy spike within this area."_ Iron Man pointed out.

Black Widow frowned at the easiness of the mission, "It could very easily be a trap. I doubt it'll be that easy for us."

"Hulk will smash anyway." Hulk growled.

Thor tightly gripped his hammer, "Verily. If our enemies plan to ambush us, we shall be ready."

Hawkeye replied, "Implying I'm already not."

Captain America questioned, "Is everyone ready?" his fellow Avengers nodded in agreement, "Alright, then let's see what this is."

The Avengers quietly started walking and taking in the grim scenery. Hawkeye broke the silence by saying, "So how did this get built under our noses anyway?"

" _They must've used camo technology to hide away long enough to finish this. The fact that this is visible and we know of it suddenly is pretty suspicious wouldn't you say, Cap?"_ Iron Man wondered.

Cap stated, "It's quite clear this is a trap. However, if it means we can find any answers to stopping Osborn and Eggman for good, we have to investigate this."

" _You plan to do what now?"_ a gruff voice called out to the heroes. Turning around the Avengers spotted the Goblin King, Dr. Eggman in the Egg Walker and Zero the Jackal wielding his blade. The three of them appeared through Chaos Control. " _Oh if you wish to be rid of us, you'll have to get through us first."_

Black Widow said, "We knew this was a trap, Norman. Surrender and we'll go easy on you."

Dr. Eggman laughed, "As if we'll bow to the Avengers!"

Hawkeye quipped, "You wish you would by the time we're done with you."

The fight started once Hulk jumped in to punch the Goblin King, Osborn grabbing the hero's fist, "Hulk smash Goblin!"

" _Do try to anyway. It will be amusing."_ Norman mocked. He uppercutted Hulk, launching him into the air. Osborn jumped after him and kicked the giant hero in the chest, pushing him down hard enough to create a crater near the castle. Osborn warped to Hulk's spot and grabbed his leg while he was down, slamming him around multiple times before spinning and throwing him aside.

Hulk got his bearings and slid on the floor, creating a giant track of dirt in the process. "HULK HATE GOBLIN!" he screamed out, raising his fists so that he could bash Norman's head in. However, while the attack did leave Goblin confused and dazed it wasn't enough to stop him, "WHAT?" Hulk yelled out in disbelief.

" _You are quite weaker than I anticipated, Banner."_ Goblin mocked, ready to punch Hulk, but the green goliath grabbed Norman's fist and made him punch himself. The Goblin King grunted in pain, a grin forming on Hulk's face upon hearing that.

"Hulk is still strongest there is. Not puny Norman." Hulk boasted.

The Goblin King hissed at that and grabbed Hulk's arm, using his pyrokinetic abilities to burn his flesh. Hulk screamed in pain, a burn mark covering his entire right arm. " _You don't know what you are messing with, child."_ Osborn coldly said. He opened his palm, covered in flames, but Hulk jumped back and kicked Osborn's back.

Once he landed, the hero touched his arm, feeling the stinging sensation and saying, "Burn not hurt Hulk like this before."

" _You haven't felt my flames before. I am enhanced by magic that puts Strange to shame, and it shall be your true undoing."_ The Goblin King revealed. He leaped and smacked Hulk down with his flaming fists, burning the Hulk more. The green hero screamed in pain, unable to fight back as Goblin punched him in the stomach. He then followed up with another kick, launching the Hulk back a little.

Hulk flipped then landed on his feet, lunging forward towards Osborn despite his weakened state. "Hulk… will… bury you!" he yelled in pure rage, trying to land a blow to Norman, to no avail.

" _No Hulk. It is I who will bury you."_ Goblin stated, wrapping his flaming palm around Hulk's head, suffocating him to the point of unconsciousness. He slammed the green goliath's downed body onto the ground as hard as he could, making sure the fight was over.

Goblin felt something whack him in the head, he noticed it was a hammer, one that flung back to its wielder. "You will pay for bringing down a friend." Thor declared.

" _I'd like to see you try, Goldie."_ Osborn quipped.

Thor lunged at Norman and smacked his chest with Mljnoir, getting no reaction from Norman. The Goblin King smirked and punched Thor square in the jaw, "What is this sorcery?" he asked out, realizing that he actually felt that attack.

" _A magic artifact. One that is equal to that of your godhood."_ the Goblin King announced to the God of Thunder.

"Tis not possible!" Thor shouted, commanding lightning to enhance his fists. While it did get Osborn to move back and recoil in pain, his attacks weren't enough. "You will fall to me, vile monster!" he gave Osborn's face a clean right hook, "I have bested beasts stronger than you! Thou are but another addition to thy list!"

" _Is that so?"_ Osborn sneered, throwing fireballs at Thor. The god spun his hammer around to deflect the projectiles. Thor screamed and went for a counterattack, making sure Osborn's guard was lowered. However Norman barely flinched and although he spat out a drop of blood, it meant pretty much nothing.

Osborn then warped behind Thor, grabbed him by his cape and started to use his flaming abilities to cover the god's entire body. Although nothing visible was shown on Thor's being, it still very much hurt him. Thor yelled in pain as loud as he could, the flames rivaling that of Surtur. Using the power of the fragment inside him, Norman finally brought down the Mighty Thor with one last punch, knocking him out.

" _On this day, even gods will fall."_

Meanwhile with Hawkeye and Black Widow, they were busy fighting off the Ultimate Mercenary. The jackal slashed at the agents, "You dare come to us? You lot made a grave mistake."

"Okay, what the hell are you?" Hawkeye asked, using his bow to counter Zero's sword strikes.

"An assassin. One that shall dispose of heroes like you." the mercenary jackal boasted, spinning and kicking Hawkeye's gut. Black Widow went after him, but the jackal blocked her in time with his sword, "Do not think you can outmaneuver me, human."

Black Widow grunted, moving in sync with Zero's movements. Batons met blade with each strike. "You're not like the other mercenaries. You must be from the other world."

"As if that wasn't obvious." the Ultimate Mercenary mocked, slashing downwards, forcing Black Widow to jump back. He was about to strike again, but a sudden surge of electricity hit his body. He reached for his back and found a taser arrow. He hissed, "Why you…"

"You got two people here. Don't ignore any of us." Hawkeye taunted, readying another arrow. He shot it, however the jackal slashed it in half and chuckled. But Hawkeye and Black Widow were undeterred. The reason was that it was a smoke arrow that covered the jackal's line of vision, so he was unprepared for Black Widow and Hawkeye to work together in attacking him.

Hawkeye rolled and tripped the jackal, allowing Black Widow to stun him with her batons before adding on with a kick. Holding an arrow, Hawkeye smacked the jackal as hard as he could. Then the jackal got up and kicked both of them away with ease.

Once the smoke cleared, Zero hissed, "You dare make a mockery of me?you agents are nothing compared to me!"

"We heard that one before." Hawkeye quipped, shooting an arrow at Zero, who sliced it. While his sword was lowered, the archer jumped in and struck the jackal's face.

"We'll hand you to SHIELD custody like all the other assassins and thugs we've brought down." Black Widow declared.

"As if I will let that happen." Zero grunted, aiming both his arms outwards and shooting a dart. Faster than the agents could react. They recoiled in pain, electricity covering their entire bodies, making them collapse. "Weaklings. I expected more of a challenge."

With Eggman, he was busy fighting Iron Man and Captain America. The armored Avenger joked, " _Seriously doc? This tech looks like something from 2001."_

"I'm well aware of your technological gifts, Stark." Eggman said, using a shield to deflect some repulsor blasts, "Which is why I needed to stall you while I charged… **This!** " he pressed a button, suddenly Iron Man's flight ceased and he fell onto the grass, unable to move in his armor or escape. "An EMP capable of shutting down even your tech. It's time you met your superior, Tony."

Iron Man tried to say something, but alas his armor was shut down and not even his speakers would allow him to be heard so the only sounds heard were muffled. Eggman used his armor to repeatedly kick the armor until Stark inside was unconscious. Captain America tried to fight back, but was pushed aside by a random boxing glove.

The First Avenger slid on the ground to get his bearings and stared down his enemies. Now it was him against Eggman, the Goblin King, and the Ultimate Mercenary. " _Just surrender, Captain. And maybe we'll go easy on you and your friends."_

"I won't surrender to the likes of you." Captain America declared.

"Then die!" Zero said, being the first to attack Cap. The Avenger used his shield to block his sword, lunging it forward to hit the jackal. "You son of a…" he grunted, going for another hit, this time successful slashing Cap's leg, making him kneel for a second. Using his uninjured leg, Cap kicked Zero back to get his bearings.

Eggman pressed some buttons on his mech, shouting, "All systems, full power!" missiles began to shoot out from the mech, targeting the First Avenger. Cap raised his shield and held it out in front of him as he charged after the mad doctor, the missiles hitting the ground and missing him as he sprinted. Captain America jumped but was blasted aside by one more projectile, causing him to be thrown to the other side of the field very painfully.

The soldier coughed, gripping his chest. "Is that all you got?" he taunted, making it clear that he would be defiant to the end.

The Goblin King landed next to him, " _Believe me, it's not."_ he grabbed Captain America by the throat, choking him. The soldier kicked himself free from Osborn's grip and landed on a knee, trying to catch his breath. He lunged forward and hit Norman, his shield denting in the process. Osborn grinned at that and grabbed Cap once more, crushing his throat as a warning. The captain screamed and pressed his palms onto Goblin's arms in an attempt to break free.

" _I expected more of a fight from you, Captain America."_ Osborn mocked, slamming Cap on the ground and using his fire powers to deal more pain to his foe. Cap coughed, unable to stand, he tried to get up, but his face met Norman's giant fist and he too was knocked down for good, " _Pathetic. The Avengers barely stood a chance against our might."_

Eggman laughed, "Quick, put them in the nullifier cells before they wake up. Cross off these pests off our list."

"That was quite a battle. Perhaps I made the right decision accepting this offer." Zero admitted.

" _You did. Now you get to bask in the glory among us."_ Osborn told him, lifting the Hulk while the others tried to gather the rest of the Avengers quickly.

* * *

 _ **Avengers Tower**_

A bit of time passed since the meeting. Peter decided to spend the remainder of the day in the room the Avengers gave him to tinker with some of his tech, namely his web shooters and a suit. Team Sonic walked in to check on him, Tails asking, "What are you working on?"

Peter smiled, "Eh, nothing big. Just making some more web fluid with the spare chemicals I left here, and modifying my old suit. As much as I like the Velocity Armor, I think it's time for something sleeker and a bit old school to show that I'm back."

The man held up the costume. It was red and black just like his original suit, however there was a notable difference, that being the black stripes that appeared on the shoulders down the torso area, connecting in the red gap between the blue on the side and the legs.

"Not bad, Pete." Sonic complimented.

"Thanks. It's a redesign I was hoping to get to for quite a bit. So I thought now was the time." Peter said.

"Odd priority, but at least the result was good." Knuckles admitted.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, I'm gonna go out on patrol to test how it feels, you're free to-" he got cut off, hearing his phone ring, "Oh yeah, I got service here again. Let's see who's…" he paused, reading the contacts, "Oh. Sorry guys, I _really_ have to answer this."

"No prob." Sonic replied.

Answering the phone, Peter greeted, "Hello?"

" _Peter? Is that really you?"_ the woman on the other end asked.

"Of course it is, MJ. Unless you think I'm the Chameleon in disguise or something, then again I'm not sure which would be more annoying, him or me." Peter assured.

" _...Yeah it's you. Where have you been, Tiger?"_ Mary Jane wondered.

Peter sighed, putting on his costume, "It's a _long_ story. I'll tell you when I get home, I'm heading there right now."

" _Alright, and you also need to talk to May. She's been worried sick about you the past few days and I can only cover for so long without telling her about Spider-Man."_ MJ reminded him.

"I will, don't worry. In fact, invite her over, might as well explain to you two at once." Peter decided.

" _You sure?"_

"I am. Last thing I want is for Aunt May to be left in the dark in case something like this happens again. I'm gonna tell her everything." Peter said.

" _...Okay. Okay, I'll invite her for dinner. See you soon, Tiger~"_ Mary Jane said before hanging up.

Peter ended the call, and placed his phone in the small pocket on his costume. "Alright, so patrol's gonna be delayed. I need to head home and explain what happened to my family."

Sonic waved a hand, "You do what'cha gotta do Pete. Tails, Knux and I will cover for ya while you're gone."

"Stopping some crime could be a good stress reliever anyway." Knuckles agreed.

"And I can examine Mister Stark's tech for inspiration." Tails said.

Peter grinned as he put on his modified mask, finishing the new costume set. He said, "Thanks guys. I shouldn't be long. Once I get back, we'll start figuring out how to stop Osborn and Eggman."

Sonic gave a thumbs up, "You got it!"

Now donned in full Spider-Man attire, Peter swung out the window to home at last. A moment after he did so, Fury walked into the room, the former looking agitated. "Where's Parker?" the Director of SHIELD questioned the Mobians, noticing his absence.

"Heading home for a moment." Tails explained, "Is something wrong?"

Fury nodded, "There is. The Avengers have gone radio silent."

The trio all glanced at another and asked, "Wait what?"


	10. Issue 10: Home

_**Issue #10: Home**_

 _ **Goblin Castle**_

Doctor Bruce Banner opened his eyes, gasping for air. He sat up and grunted in pain, noticing a lingering bruise on his arm still. "What the hell happened?" he asked no one in particular, trying to piece together what happened ever since the big guy that lay dormant inside him took over. The Hulk said nothing, most likely still bitter about his defeat.

"Ah, Doctor Banner. You're finally awake." said the boastful voice of Dr. Eggman. He folded his hands sinisterly as Banner glared at him, "We have much to discuss."

Banner growled, "I have nothing to say to you, Eggman. Where's your partner at?"

Eggman smirked, "On a classified mission I cannot reveal to my prisoners. But you will listen to me if you value your life and your friends'."

The heroic scientist asked, "...Alright then, I'm listening."

The mad doctor raised a finger, "You see, I'm building a powerful device, but as you can tell I was the only one with the brains to build it. I require your aid along with Stark's to build it, but since I cannot put you under my control without Osborn's aid, all I could do is…" he aimed a bunch of hidden turrets at him and the unconscious Avengers, all ready to shoot through the cell bars, ready to kill them. "...This, if you say no. So do we have a deal?"

Banner sat on his makeshift bed, dwelling on the offer. He heard a quiet voice in his head, the voice convincing him to make his decision. "...Very well doctor. I'll agree to help."

Dr. Eggman adjusted his glasses, "Excellent." he opened the cell and guided Banner to the giant machine that was being built right outside the Avengers' prison. Zero walked up right next to him alongside Eggman and drew his sword out, ready to strike Bruce at a moment's notice, "Now get to work, Banner. I need to get a break in."

Bruce growled, grabbing a wrench to adjust one of the screws on the device. Then he glared at Eggman and smacked his leg with the hammer, getting him to yelp in pain. Zero swiped his blade, however Banner moved precisely so that the sword cut through the collar that restrained his other self. Some blood dripped from his neck in the process, but the wound was worth it, and it helped that it would heal. While Eggman tended to his leg, the jackal then stabbed Banner right through the chest.

The scientist collapsed on the floor holding his wound, seemingly dead. However, he started to move a second later, the clothes covering him beginning to rip and tear as his flesh swelled up and turned green. He opened his eyes, which were now neon green. He got to a knee and rested his giant palm on the floor. His transformation finally finishing as a green giant glared at the villains.

The Hulk punted Zero aside and grabbed Dr. Eggman, reaching his giant hand into his jacket and finding a remote, crushing it in his hand. When he did so, the turrets shut down thereby preventing anything happening to the Avengers. "Hulk will smash Egg." he growled, slamming the mad doctor onto the ground. "GRAAAAHHHH!" he screamed in pure rage.

Eggman grunted in pain, "Activate… Emergency Gamma Counter Strike…"

" _Gamma Nullifying Rays charging up, T-minus: 1 minute."_

The Hulk knew he was running out of time, so he ran to Stark's cell, recalling that Eggman was gonna control him to build the machine faster. The green giant ripped through the bars and held the unconscious man, now stripped of his armor. He growled as the AI voice returned.

" _T-minus: 15 seconds."_

With no other option, Hulk leapt out with Tony carried over his shoulder, breaking through the ceiling of the villains' lair. The countdown ceased and Zero merely growled asking, "So what are ya gonna tell Osborn? Cause I warned you this was a bad idea from the start."

Eggman huffed, "As if this changes anything. The Avengers couldn't match our power, there's no way anyone they find could stop us. This is merely a small delay."

"If you say so."

"Just get your squad ready for the next phase…"

* * *

 _ **Avengers Tower**_

Ever since Peter left to do whatever he needed to, the Mobians decided to hang back in the tower, waiting for anything that could happen. The three of them decided to look through the update Tails got on his Miles Electric, managing to get some SHIELD Intel, mostly files and data on various heroes and villains that were active on not just Earth, but the entire universe from the cosmos and beyond.

Nick Fury stuck around to brief the heroes on anything they needed to know, or more accurately, tell them what he felt they should know. "Okay, so can we call these X-Men guys? The Fantastic 4?" Sonic asked.

"Off world." Fury revealed.

"How about Doctor Strange?" Tails wondered.

"Dealin' with some magic mumbo jumbo, won't be back for a bit." Wolverine explained.

"Is there anyone who could help us?" Knuckles questioned.

"The only heroes accounted for are the ones operating in this very city." Fury said to the Mobians.

Sonic sighed, "And I'm sure Spidey wants them to stick around in case something happens."

"Sounds like somethin' he'd do." Wolverine commented.

"Maybe we can bring some of our friends over." Tails suggested.

Sonic shook his head, "As much as I want to, we need some backup on Mobius in case Eggman and Osborn try to plan something behind our backs. Last thing we need is our home defenseless."

The echidna nodded, "I agree with Sonic on this. It's best we handle things here."

"Oh okay." Tails agreed.

Leaning back in his chair, Sonic said, "Hopefully Pete does what he has to do soon so we can get a move on and figure out how to handle this." he stretched his legs and said, "Cause I'm starting to get a bit antsy. Guys wanna go out on patrol?"

"Yeah!" Tails cheered.

"Yeah why not?" Knuckles decided.

"Wanna join us Wolverine?" Sonic asked.

Wolverine shook his head, "No thanks, kid. I need a break."

Fury said, "You three better not cause any trouble. Last thing we need is the media hating on you as well."

"We're heroes, Director Fury! We know what we're doing." Tails assured the Director of SHIELD.

Fury scowled, "You better."

Opening a nearby window, Team Sonic leaped out. Wolverine looked at Fury saying, "They're gonna make a mess."

"I'm well aware, Logan." Nick replied with a sigh.

Outside, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles all roamed the city together. Sonic ran everywhere he could while Tails and Knuckles hovered in the sky, keeping close by. "So you think we'll find anything?" Tails asked his friends, looking around.

"Not sure. Maybe we should've asked Spidey how he did this before he left." Sonic replied.

Knuckles said, "It wouldn't hurt to look around at least. Might as well figure out where everything is and learn the city like we do Station Square."

"That's a good idea. I can program my Miles Electric to create a map as we go along." Tails agreed.

"Then it's settled, we'll get a New York tour and kick bad guy butt along the way!" Sonic decided with a thumbs up.

* * *

' _Well Pete. Here you are. Apartment sweet apartment.'_ Spider-Man mused as he stuck to the apartment building he lived in. As he does every night, he made sure no one was looking before opening the window to his room, sneaking back into his home in a slightly stealthy manner. ' _Well that was easier than I thought.'_ Peter thought as he removed his mask once he got in and quietly closed the window behind him.

"Hm. Glad to see some things never changed." quipped a red-haired woman standing at the doorway.

Peter smiled and embraced Mary Jane, "Hey honey. I'm home~"

MJ smiled back, "Been holding that one in, huh?"

"You know it." Peter replied, giving his wife a brief kiss. Once they parted, he continued, "Oh man, you would not believe what happened these past few days."

MJ said, "You can tell us all about it in a bit. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

"Peter?"

The sound of a familiar elderly voice got Peter's attention and made his eyes go wide. Looking behind his wife was an older woman, looking quite as shocked as he was, "A-Aunt May?"

May put her hands to her mouth, clearly shocked at what she was seeing. In front of her was her nephew, and he was Spider-Man. As if it answered millions of questions in her head. Mary Jane quietly admitted, "I didn't think she'd be here so soon…"

The older woman walked to her nephew, she hugged him. "Oh Peter… I was so worried about you this whole time…"

Peter returned the embrace, "I'm okay Aunt May. Sorry for worrying you. I, uh, have a lot to explain…" he then let go, jumping and sticking to the ceiling as to confirm her suspicions once and for all, getting a gasp before she continued speaking.

"I-I'm sure you do… but can you answer one question for me…?" she asked, earning a nod from Peter, "Why?" she referred to his tenure as Spider-Man.

Peter nervously scratched his head once he jumped down, "Why?" he repeated and let out a sigh, one that expressed disappointment in himself, "I do it for you. For Uncle Ben."

"B-Ben? Peter, you do know his death wasn't your fault…" May tried to assure him, but Peter shook his head.

He tried to talk, "But it is my fault… When I first got my powers I thought I was better than everyone. That's why I suddenly got moody for a bit. My ego got so big I-I… let a criminal get away… that same criminal…" he inhaled, trying to fight back tears, "...Was the same person that killed Uncle Ben… W-When I found out, reality hit like a truck, and I swore to use my powers for good… remembering something he said. With great power..."

"...Comes great responsibility." May finished for him, on the verge of crying herself.

Peter sniffled, "I'm sorry… I'm the reason Uncle Ben's gone, it's all my fault… I wish I could take it back, but I can't… so I became Spider-Man to show the lesson he taught me when I grew bitter wasn't in vain. To make sure no one else's life gets taken when I can do something about it… I tried to keep it secret so you wouldn't worry at the time, but I realized that was wrong… you deserve to know the truth, even if you end up hating me for it..."

"...I-I'm not mad at you Peter. Even if what you did was clearly wrong, you could've never anticipated that to happen… it was all an unfortunate coincidence… One that I could tell burdens you to this day… But what you've been doing after… and how you've followed his lesson, it just shows how you've grown into the man we more than hoped you to be after all. Ben would be proud of you. And _I'm_ proud of you." May expressed to her nephew.

Peter wiped the tears from his eyes, "Y-You are?"

May nodded, "Yes I am. You selflessly put yourself on the line to save others from the pain you went through. While yes, I do worry for you and will continue to, I understand you do what you do out of the goodness in your heart. And I couldn't be prouder that you use the gifts you show others that kindness." she assured him.

The man managed a smile, and felt as though a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders, "Thanks Aunt May…"

"You're welcome, Peter. Just remember, you don't have to hide anything from me." May told him.

Peter gave her another hug, one which Mary Jane joined in this, saying, "I'm glad you two finally worked that out. Sorry I had to lie to you and keep this secret May."

May replied, "It's alright, dearie. I understand you were respecting Peter's privacy in this instance."

Ending the family hug, Peter said, "I think I should explain everything that's happened." he was about to continue, but then he heard his phone ring, "Sorry…" he blinked once he saw it was Fury calling, then put it to his ear, "Yeah? ...They're doing what now?"

* * *

"This could've went better…" Tails muttered.

While on their tour, Team Sonic found themselves chasing after a supervillain called Big Wheel. Said villain causing mayhem in the city. Sonic gestured to his fox and echidna friends, "Yo, Tails! Knux! Make sure the people get to safety. I think I can get this dude to stop!"

"Got it!" Tails replied.

"Sure thing!" Knuckles said.

Sonic ran next to Big Wheel, waving to the villain, "Nice ride, pal! Shame I'm gonna have to crash it!"

There were people in front of them, trying to find a way to escape. Luckily Tails and Knuckles swooped in and grabbed them taking them to a safe spot behind Sonic and the villains. One of them said, "Um… what are you?"

"We're uh… from another world. Don't worry, we're friends." Tails assured the civilian. "Stay safe, we'll take care of this!" he added before him and Knuckles flew away.

"O-Okay…"

"This city gets weirder every day…"

Back with Sonic, he dodged one of Big Wheel's lasers, "Whoa, nice! That wheel is way cooler than I thought! Mind if I borrow it?"

"No! I need it!" Big Wheel insisted.

"Well too bad, I'm taking it anyway!" Sonic decided, jumping through one of the openings. The hedgehog scared Big Wheel when he did so, grabbing the man. "Stop this now!"

"H-Huh?" was all Jackson Weele said.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to do this!" Sonic yelled, using his Spin-Jump to destroy as much of the Big Wheel itself, breaking the lasers on the sides. Then Knuckles, having just saved another bystander came in, "Knux? I told you to get the people!"

"You do that! I can break this thing apart!" Knuckles said, punching through the metal. Sonic slowly nodded and grabbed Jackson, jumping through an opening. The man freaked out, having gotten hit in the head in the process. Sonic threw his body on the ground, tapping his foot, "Not so cool now, huh Big Wheel?"

"I-I just wanted some money…" Weele muttered. "But of course some rodent like you had to get in the way…"

"Well that's too bad, stopping guys like you is what we do." Sonic said.

Tails saw Sonic and landed, "Everyone's safe, Sonic."

"Thanks Tails."

Then Knuckles walked to them, throwing away some loose metal, "And the wheel is taken care of."

"Nice job, Knux. Glad we got this taken care of." Sonic replied.

"I can see that."

Spider-Man jumped down and webbed up Jackson, "Well guess you didn't need me after all. Although this could've been a bit messy." he critiqued, looking over all the damage and metal lying around.

"Um… Sorry?" Team Sonic apologized.

Peter groaned, "Whatever. Let's just go before Damage Control gets here. I think it's time you met my family."

"Really? Cool!" Tails shouted.

* * *

"So these are your new friends, Pete? Not what I expected." Mary Jane pointed out, meeting Team Sonic for the first time.

Peter replied, "Trust me, MJ. They're more capable than they look."

"Yeah, we've done a lot. Not as much as Peter probably, but we're heroes in our world." Sonic boasted.

"Oh no, I trust you. It's just that I'm not sure how I didn't expect Peter to become friends with animals from another dimension." MJ teased her husband and how he's a magnet for bizarre situations.

May smiled, "Well thank you for helping Peter. You three have my trust."

"Thanks, Mrs. Parker." Tails thanked, "Peter's been a great friend too, it feels like we've been through a lot together already."

Knuckles nodded, "But it feels like the worst hasn't happened yet."

Peter replied, "Oh yeah, I should explain… I might have to go away for a bit. Something big is happening."

"Does it involve that nasty man calling himself Eggman?" May asked.

Sonic said, "Yep! Eggman's our problem, he showed up on this world somehow and is working with the Green Goblin. The Avengers tried to cover for Pete, but we don't know what happened."

"...So you have to go figure out what to do?" MJ wondered. "Where are you heading?"

"We're staying at Avengers Tower." Peter revealed, "It'll be more convenient in case something happens and we find other heroes to join. We'll be in one spot and you'll be safe."

"We're going with you." MJ declared.

Peter shook his head, "No, Avengers Tower is a giant target for Osborn and Eggman. You'd be in danger."

"It's Osborn. He knows us all, we're targets anyway whether we like it or not. If you want to protect us, you're better off bringing us to the tower at least." Mary Jane responded.

"She's got a point, Pete." Sonic added, looking to his spider friend.

The webhead sighed and said, "Fine. You two can stay, I'm just… scared."

May put her hands on her nephew's shoulders, "Listen Peter. We'll be fine. Mary Jane and I can take care of ourselves should something happen, and if it's serious we'll take cover. Okay?"

"...Alright. At least I know you're both by my side." Peter said with a smile.

"Thanks, Tiger." MJ responded, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek, which made Peter blush.

"That's sweet." Sonic teased.


	11. Issue 11: SHIELD Smackdown

_**Issue #11: SHIELD Smackdown**_

 _ **New York City, Avengers Tower**_

The heroes got done giving a tour of Avengers Tower to May and Mary Jane, their luggage already in the guest rooms. They were conversing in the living area now. Peter said, "Got any questions just say so, and if we're not here then JARVIS is always online to do that for us."

"Not a bad living spot. Why haven't you done this before, Tiger?" MJ asked her husband.

Spider-Man said, "Even if I am a member of a team, I feel like I'd be freeloading if I relied on my Avengers push to live."

"That's surprisingly humble of you, Peter." May complimented.

"Oh, that's fair." MJ agreed.

"Can't say I blame Pete. I've been offered places to stay too, but I like to live things my own way." Sonic said.

"Offer still stands, Sonic." Tails jokingly reminded him, knowing the answer.

"Nah. I like ya, bro, but I'm only staying unless I have to. Less of a burden for ya." Sonic declared.

"How old are you, young fox?" May asked.

Tails scratched his head, "Uh… eight."

"Eight and living alone? That's… odd." May said.

"To be honest Mrs. Parker, all of us are still technically kids. We've been doing our own things for as long as we can remember. But don't worry, Tails may be the youngest here, but he can more than handle himself." Sonic said to ease the older woman's worries.

"Kid heroes, huh? Been there, done that." Peter quipped.

May nodded, "As strange as that sounds, I suppose I can't judge too much. You three do seem like capable kids."

"Yeah, I'll just chalk it up to their world having different ideals than ours." MJ added.

Peter agreed, "Yep. Trust me, honey, it's just different enough from this world to be noticed. You two will probably like it there."

"I believe ya." MJ shrugged.

Sonic sat down, saying, "We'd take ya for a visit now, but we're not leaving until this whole mess gets cleaned up."

At that moment, Nick Fury walked in, "And speaking of messes…"

"Is perfect timing just your thing?" Knuckles asked.

Fury scowled while pressing a button, showing a picture of the Triskelion. He gestured to it, "I just got reports that the Triskelion is under attack. There's already a defense squad keeping the intruders back, but we can't waste anymore time. Logan's already got a Quinjet ready. Its speed should get you there in the next two hours."

"Who's attacking?" Sonic asked.

"A group called the Jackal Squad alongside what we believe to be robots of Eggman's design. We don't know what the plan is, but if they're attacking SHIELD, it's not good." Fury revealed.

"Yeah, they're probably after one of your top secret dangerous weapons. Ugh… we'll save that for later. Let's just go." Peter said, putting his mask over his head. Team Sonic followed after the web-head, ready for their first mission.

* * *

 _ **Washington DC, The Triskelion**_

SHIELD's most notable base of operations, the Triskelion, was currently under attack by an army of anthropomorphic jackals, all led by Zero, who ordered his squad around. "Cause some mayhem, men! It's time we showed them what we're capable of!"

A SHIELD agent yelled out, "Don't let them get near the lab!" he held his gun out, aiming at one of the mercenaries. The mercenary caught what he was doing and threw a dagger at his weapon' destroying it. "What the hell?" he asked. The jackal leaped to him and kicked him, knocking him into the line of other soldiers, causing them to get sent flying with him and lose their concentration.

Zero walked up to one of the agents and raised his blade, ready to stab one of them. Before he could, a thrown baton struck his wrist and made him flinch in pain. "Who dares?!" he watched as the baton bounced off the wall and landed into the hands of a female agent. The agent named Mockingbird.

"You messed with the wrong agent." she declared, running towards Zero.

"Hmph." Zero chuckled, "Another piece of fodder. How would you like to fall?"

"Not sure. I was gonna ask you the same thing."

Mockingbird struck the jackal leader in the face, getting countered with a kick to the stomach. The agent growled, then held out her batons to hold up Zero's sword. She pushed forward and lowered his guard, prompting him to hiss at her. The Ultimate Mercenary punched Mockingbird, making her head reel down in pain. "This is what happens when you trifle with the Jackal Squad." he mocked.

"Just like all the other assassins…" Mockingbird groaned. She got up once more and continued the fight, standing her ground.

* * *

Spider-Man, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Wolverine finally arrived at the scene. The first thing that caught their attention was the army of jackals and robots attacking, and the defense being the Winter Soldier and Falcon. "About time backup arrived, the animals with you?" Falcon asked.

"Uh yeah, we are." Sonic said.

Wolverine revealed his claws and slashed through the robots, "Finally some punchin' bags!"

Spider-Man webbed up some of the jackals trying to attack and stuck them to a wall. "So what are these guys after?"

"Based on their movement patterns, we believe them to be getting the V-252!" Winter Soldier revealed. "Go inside and help Bobbi, Sam and I can handle this!"

"Hm… Sonic and I will head in. Tails, Knuckles, Logan, think you three can handle things out here and help Winter Soldier and Falcon?" Peter inquired. Tails and Knuckles nodded while Logan spoke.

"You ain't the boss'a me kid. But if ya think you can handle what's in there, I ain't gonna stop you." Wolverine said.

Sonic said, "Alright, let's bust some mercenaries!"

Sonic and Spider-Man charged in, Peter breaking a window and kicking down a few jackals with a powerful swing kick. "Booyah!" Peter yelled, landing in the building. "Okay, so we gotta find our way around and try to figure out what these guys want."

The hedgehog nodded, "Got it. Just lead the way and I'll keep up!"

The duo tried to navigate the large headquarters, passing by a few jackals along the way. Peter stuck to the ceiling, letting Sonic hold onto a loose web strand so they can sneak around and figure out where they were heading for. Sonic clung onto the strand as tight as he could, raising his legs so that he could remain unseen with Peter.

"Did you find it?" one of the jackals asked.

"Not yet. This place is huge." another jackal said.

"Freeze!" yelled more SHIELD agents, appearing from their cover in an attempt to ambush. The mercenaries saw this coming and went after the agents, avoiding their gunfire and ready to strike them down without hesitation. The agents got put down but not killed yet, however the jackals were ready to deliver the finishing blow.

The heroic duo jumped down, Spider-Man webbing up the jackals and yanking them back, "Ooh sorry, this isn't a tour! Come back another day!" he declared. The assassins growled and dashed after the heroes on all fours.

"Come on, dudes. Do you not know who I am?" Sonic asked, casually dodging each of their attacks. "Sonic the Hedgehog? Fastest Thing Alive? You mercenaries should know better by now." he quipped, elbowing the jackal that was attacking him.

"Don't care." the other jackal replied, trying to hit Spider-Man.

Spidey yawned and kneed the mercenary in the chest, making him lose his breath. While he was dazed, Spider-Man webbed him up to a wall along with his friend. "Well that should keep you both busy." he looked to the unconscious goons before looking at Sonic, "Got that taken care of, but that still doesn't explain anything."

"Yeah, we need to know where the V-252 is. Those guys said something about someone named Bobbi being in here, right?" Sonic questioned.

Peter nodded, "Yep. Mockingbird is one of the elite SHIELD agents, and by that I mean she's a vigilante I meet dealing with superhero stuff a lot. We find her, maybe she can tell us what the big deal is."

* * *

Falcon shot at more Flappers, blowing them up in the sky. Tails joined him, taking charge alongside the Flying Avenger. "So you can fly? Wasn't expecting that." he admitted.

"Yep! I couldn't leave all this to you!" Tails insisted, referring to being the sky defense. He then showed off his Energy Ball Blaster in an effort to convince him to help.

Sam grinned, "Thanks for the assist then! Just watch my back and I'll watch yours, kid!"

"Got it!" Tails responded. He dove after more drones heading their way, bashing through them with a mid-air Spin-Dash. Falcon swerved around the pellets being shot at him, using his wing blades to slash through the metallic creations with ease, watching them combust upon contact.

On the ground, Knuckles, Wolverine and Winter Soldier took to fighting the larger robots that seeked to get in. Bucky punched an Egg Hammer in the torso and threw a bomb into the hole, blowing them up. Wolverine slashed through another with his claws, ripping them in half with a single move.

Knuckles yelled, jamming his fist on the head of an Egg Pawn. Unknown to him however, an Egg Hammer was about to hit him. Without thinking, Winter Soldier leaped over and used his metal arm to hold the hammer up, "What the…?" Knuckles asked.

"Don't question it, just take the shot!" Bucky yelled at him. Knuckles nodded and leaped, driving his fist down onto the head of the Egg Hammer, causing it to combust. Bucky dove out of the way and slid on the ground to get his bearings. "Not bad."

Knuckles smirked, "Heh. Thanks, you were pretty cool yourself." he turned around and uppercutted an Egg Pawn. He threw its head, prompting the Winter Soldier to throw it so hard that it tore right through multiple robots standing in a line.

Tails blasted down another drone and said, "Everything's almost clear!"

Falcon tossed a wing blade and struck through another Flapper. He stepped on a drone and pushed it down. "Almost! We just got a few more up here, and from the looks of it, everything's clearing down there!"

"Got it!" Tails said, shooting down the last drone.

Slashing through the last of the ground bots, Wolverine grunted, "Damn bots. They're as much of a pain in the ass as Sentinels…"

Falcon and Tails landed on the ground, the former saying, "Well it looks like it's over. The last of the bots are gone."

"Good. Now we should head in and help Sonic and Spider-Man." Knuckles said.

"My claws could use some more target practice." Wolverine replied with a malicious smirk.

* * *

"Man there's a lot of jackals here!" Sonic quipped, kicking back another jackal that got in their way. Spider-Man flipped over the hedgehog and performed a web-strike on another surprised mercenary, kicking them down to the ground and webbing them up.

Peter sighed, "You're telling me. It's pretty annoying."

The hedgehog Spin-Dashed through a lab door, breaking it apart. "So where's this Mockingbird person at?"

"I dunno. Heck I barely know my way around here." Peter told him.

They ran through the door, seeing Mockingbird still fighting Zero. The jackal dealt another punch, but Bobbi caught his fist, allowing her an easy hit. "Stop…" he hissed. He tried to counter, but Peter webbed up his arms and Sonic kicked him while in the confusion.

"About time someone showed up." Mockingbird quipped.

Spider-Man replied, "Making an entrance is what I do best. So who's this clown?"

"Calls himself Zero. He's the leader of this squad." Mockingbird explained, "That's all I got…" she looked at Sonic. "Friend of yours?" she asked, earning a nod from Peter.

"Oh yeah, Shadow told me about this dude once." Sonic revealed, "He always got away before getting captured. Funny how I never met these guys until now."

Zero smirked, "Well well, we meet at last Sonic the Hedgehog. It's about time."

Sonic knelt down to talk to the jackal, "Yeah, it's a huge honor I know. Listen…" he pointed to Mockingbird who cracked her knuckles, "Tell us why Eggman and Osborn want this V-252 thing or I'll see if my new friend here can show me how secret agents do things here."

"Hehehe… As if that scares me. I faced so much worse." Zero quietly chuckled.

"Listen pal, I'm not in a good mood right now. Just spill the beans so we can take you to jail and call it a day." Spider-Man groaned.

"Let me ask you a question, heroes… Did ya really think I'd let a squad like mine pull such a heist if we knew we were gonna be outnumbered like this?"

Sonic shrugged, "You bad guys can be pretty stupid so yeah."

Zero smirked, "Please. The Jackal Squad isn't stupid, while you all were distracted we already had it stolen."

"...What?" Spider-Man questioned, clearly confused.

Mockingbird growled, "You were decoys… meant to keep us away from the real thief…"

"Ding ding. Bird lady gets it." Zero laughed.

Clearly upset, Spider-Man held up Zero and pinned him to a wall, "You better start talking right now! Who took it? Where are they?!"

The jackal said, "He should be here right about…"

A yellow blur boosted in and hit Spider-Man, forcing him to let go of Zero. He landed on his back painfully. Sonic tried to fight off the blur, but was also struck down. Mockingbird was then knocked down as well, having no idea what was happening.

"...Now."

Sonic rubbed his head, seeing the culprit, "Shadow…" he gasped, now even more upset.

Shadow glared at Sonic with his glowing eyes, signaling he was still under mind-controlled. Spider-Man also got up and tried to shoot a web-line at the black hedgehog right as Sonic started boosting, but Shadow knew he was gonna be assaulted on the spot so he said two simple words.

"Chaos Control!"

And with that, he vanished in a white light alongside Zero. The web-line missed and Sonic ran past where Shadow once stood. "Damn it!" Peter cursed out.

Mockingbird groaned, standing up, "They got the V-252…" she realized.

"Yeah, and that's bad news for us." Sonic said, stating the obvious.

"Bobbi, what is the V-252?" Peter asked, "We gotta know what we're up against if Eggman and Osborn plan to use it as a weapon."

Mockingbird was silent, refusing to answer. Spider-Man growled, "Do not pull this secret SHIELD stuff on us now. We _need_ to know what the hell SHIELD was cooking up in here."

"...I'll tell you, but I know you're not gonna like the answer." Bobbi decided.

Sonic and Peter slowly nodded, "Try us."

* * *

 _ **Goblin Castle**_

Shadow returned to the lair with Zero in tow, dropping the jackal down. "The plan worked." Zero said.

Eggman stopped his repairs on Metal Sonic and smiled, "Excellent. It's all coming together."

"I had to leave my men behind to be imprisoned so whatever this stuff is better be worth it." Zero bemoaned.

The doctor raised a finger, "Ohohoho! Do not fret, Zero. We'll free them pretty soon, especially now that we have what we were looking for." Eggman raised the closed capsule and looked inside, spotting a moving black goo trying to break free from its prison.


	12. Issue 12: Of Scarlet and Steel

_**Issue #12: Of Scarlet and Steel**_

 _ **Goblin Castle, Sokovia**_

The Goblin King returned, dragging a body down the hall with him. He sneered and threw it upon the feet of Dr. Eggman, who looked a bit appalled at the deed despite his own heinous acts. "You didn't need to supply me with evidence, Norman. I know what you can do." the scientist calmly stated, observing the body of the green creature.

" _I brought him here to ensure that this is the real deal and not one of his pesky clones. He is quite annoying with that."_ Osborn growled, scowling at the unmoving body of Miles Warren, the Jackal, in his Jackal form. From the looks of his body he tried fighting back, but it was futile.

Eggman adjusted his glasses, "Ah yes, I see. I can stop for the time being to double check. May I ask why you went to the trouble of finding him?"

Osborn crossed his arms, " _I needed his technology for our cause, but I found something we can use to our advantage. Or more accurately someone."_

Eggman watched as another person walked in, a person clad in red and black. He smiled realizing how useful this person could be to halt the heroes just a bit longer.

"I like the way you think Norman." Eggman laughed, "Now I believe it is time to enact the next phase."

" _I agree. The Chaos Emeralds shall finally serve their purpose, and our greatest asset can finally show his newfound power. It is time to send in everyone."_ Goblin laughed.

* * *

 _ **Avengers Tower, New York**_

" _You had the symbiote?!"_ yelled Spider-Man in pure disbelief. Mockingbird had told him the truth of the V-252 and let that information stew in his mind as the team returned to Avengers Tower. Once they did, Peter decided to give Fury a piece of his mind. "Why am I asking? Of course you did, because you SHIELD agents always gotta have secrets in your secrets, even when said secrets could doom everyone!"

"Calm down Mr. Parker." Fury sternly replied.

Spider-Man grunted, "Calm down? How can I calm down when Eggman and Osborn have access to one of my strongest foes because of you?!"

Fury scowled, "You think we wanted this? The Venom symbiote was kept in the most secure lab in the Triskelion, we didn't account for Shadow to intervene."

"Why do you even have it?! Who decided giving the symbiote to SHIELD was a good idea?!" Peter questioned.

"If you must know, once we finally contained Gargan we removed the symbiote from him by force." Fury revealed, "It was safer in our hands than anywhere. Be lucky it didn't end up in the terrorist black market."

"Yeah I should be grateful it ended up in the hands of shady government people. Sure." Spider-Man retorted with bitter sarcasm.

Sonic decided to butt in asking, "Alright I gotta ask, why is this such a big deal?"

Peter scowled, "The Venom symbiote is a deadly parasite that can change the mind of those who bond to it. I wore it for so long it's even immune to my Spider-Sense when someone else wears it. It was fine when Eddie Brock had it cause he used it for good after a while, but now that he lost it and it's in the hands of Eggman and Norman, there's no telling what it can do."

Logan chimed in, "Well whatever happens, we'll slice it apart."

May bit her lip, having no idea just how deadly some of Peter's foes could be. She looked to Mary Jane, "Is this what Peter endures every day?"

"Yeah…" MJ admitted.

"Oh dear…"

Hearing the conversation, Peter spoke to his aunt and put his hands on her shoulders, "It's alright, Aunt May. It can be pretty freaky sometimes, but I know what I'm in for now. You and Uncle Ben taught me to keep going, and I am no matter what."

"But this… this seems too dangerous." May said worriedly.

"Pete can handle this, May. I promise." MJ assured her.

Sonic added, "Yeah he's just as good at this as we are. And if nothing else, he's got us three to back him up now! Like we told him, he's a part of the team now and we look out for each other."

May managed a smile, "...Alright. Sorry for my doubt, I'm just… new to being involved in all this."

Giving her a hug, Peter replied, "You're just worried. I get it, heck MJ still has

the same worries too. But I promise you both, I'll be fine."

"Heh. Very well, Peter…" May looked to Sonic, "And do take care of him alright?"

"You got it, Mrs Parker!" Sonic saluted the elder woman.

May said, "Please, you may call me May, dearie."

The hedgehog gave a thumbs up, "You got it, May!"

' _Team Sonic. Spider-Man.'_

Peter released his hug and rubbed his head, sighing, "Sorry Aunt May, um… this next part is kinda hard to explain."

Mary Jane said, "Let me guess, psychic in your head again Tiger?"

"Bingo." Spider-Man answered.

"...What?" May wondered.

"I dunno much about this either, May." Sonic revealed.

Tails spoke up, "I'll fill her in the best I can, don't worry."

Peter held his head, "What's up M-Dubs? Been a while since we spoke."

' _I have glanced at the Great Web once more. You four must seek the one known as Steel Spider.'_

"Wait _the_ _kid_? I haven't seen him in years. What does he have to do with all of this?" Peter asked.

' _He plays a vital role in the upcoming battles.'_ Madame Web teased.

Sonic chuckled, "We can do that no problem then! We just gotta find whoever this guy is!"

Spider-Man tapped his foot, "That's gonna be hard to do. Him and I don't exactly keep touch."

"Peter, is there any way we can track him down?" Tails asked.

Peter thought about it for a moment, "I'm not too sure."

Madame Web finally spoke up, ' _Steel Spider has actually returned to New York in your absence, Spider-Man. Tikal can sense a presence not too far away from your location, nearby the building owned by the one person you greatly dislike.'_

"And let me guess, it's Oscorp!" Peter groaned.

"Oscorp? Wait, Norman has a company?" Sonic questioned.

Rubbing his head, Peter answered, "Yeah believe it or not. Even before he became the Green Goblin, Osborn was a very shady businessman. Making deals in the criminal underworld and the like, I even remember that short time he was with a crime lord called Tombstone."

May gasped, "I had no idea Norman did such things."

"It was a surprise to me too, Aunt May. Don't worry, Harry's already aware of this stuff, and well you know how good Oscorp's been since he's been running it."

"That's good." May replied.

Logan spoke up, "You four can do that, I think it's time I started huntin' for Osborn."

Knuckles cracked his namesakes, "So what are we waiting for? Let's do this already!"

* * *

Kneeling down on a rooftop across from the Oscorp building was a man wearing thick navy blue armor. Its design was similar to Spider-Man's, but lacked the webbing pattern and it was clear that he wore something more durable than Spidey for the lack of abilities. " _Alright it's time to dethrone that Goblin once and for all."_

"You're not gonna get very far." a familiar voice said.

Curious, Steel Spider turned around and saw his former idol, Spider-Man. And alongside him were the three animals he heard about. His lenses narrowed as he said, " _Oh… it's you."_

"You're the Steel Spider, huh? Nice suit. Way cooler than Mister Spandex over here." Sonic quipped.

"Hey!" Spider-Man yelled.

Tilting his head, Steel Spider said, " _Yes. I am. As if the other Spider-Guy over there cares."_

Peter crossed his arms, "I only shrugged you off to keep you away from the craziness that is my life."

Steel Spider pointed a finger at him, " _And I told you I could handle it!"_

"You were way younger than me than when I started, Ollie!" Spider-Man scolded his former 'apprentice', "And a lot more reckless too. You nearly got that armor of yours destroyed day one on the job."

" _A simple error. A hero pushes on even when the odds are against him, that's what you're all about right?"_ Steel Spider asked.

Spider-Man sighed, "Yes. But you were a kid that had no powers and no prior experience. There was no way I was letting a kid die by my hand just because I kinda wanted a sidekick."

Steel Spider paused, " _...You didn't have to be a jerk about it though."_

"A lot of heroes can tell you I wasn't all that friendly back then. I don't think fondly of those times, Ollie. Believe me." Peter revealed.

Sonic tapped his foot, "Okay, did everyone say what they needed to? Cause we're kinda on a mission here."

Spider-Man nodded, "Right. Ollie, we need your help. For real this time. And I'm being sincere when I say that I'm willing to give you the benefit of a doubt to prove yourself."

" _...You mean that?"_ Steel Spider asked.

Peter shrugged, "I do. It's been a few years, and I heard you were active in Boston recently but I backed off, so I want to see if you became something more than the reckless kid I first met since we might have no choice but to work together."

The armored spider paused as he composed himself, " _...Okay then. I won't let you down then… okay now I have to ask what the hell these guys are?"_

Sonic raised a brow, "What? Never seen a hedgehog, fox and echidna before?"

"Glad we got that settled. Now we just have to figure out what kinda role you'll be playing here. Is Madame Web always this cryptic?" Tails asked.

Spider-Man lowered his head, "...Yep…"

Knuckles tapped his foot, "So we're on a wild goose chase, huh? Great. Just what we need right now. I just want to bash Eggman and Osborn's faces in already!"

" _Actually… I was in the middle of a self reconnaissance mission that could get us closer to doing that."_ Ollie revealed, " _With everyone else left to clean the streets, I took it upon myself to strategize a stealth entrance into Oscorp to figure out if there were any leftover plans. Been tracking some strange energy there, possibly under everyone's noses."_

Tails put a finger on his muzzle, "There's no other option right now. If Eggman was there, he was bound to have left something for us to find by accident. It's the best lead we have."

"Sweet! All we gotta do is head in there, find some hidden lab and we'd be all set!" Sonic realized.

As the others were conversing, Spider-Man rubbed his head, something that Knuckles noticed, "You alright, Spidey?"

Peter waved a hand, "Yeah… it's just… my Spider-Sense is going off. I don't think we're alone."

"Then we better keep our guard up. Eggman and Osborn might've given us another distraction." Knuckles added.

Suddenly by pure instinct, Spider-Man ducked down, narrowly missing a web ball aimed right for him. Curious, he turned around and spotted what appeared to be another Spider-Man, this one clad in red and black, a small spider emblem connecting to the black spots on his shoulders. His red lenses narrowed at the sight of the original Spider-Man.

"...Wait a minute… a _clone_?!" Peter gasped, "Damn it! Last thing we needed is the Jackal right now!"

Sonic looked up, "Jackal?! Another Spidey? What the heck is going on?!"

The fake Spider-Man lunged downwards and tried swiping Sonic, the Hedgehog countering with a Homing Attack. As he did this, Peter explained, "The Jackal's a nutcase obsessed with cloning me. This looks like another one of his _Scarlet Spiders_ as I like to call them, so either Warren's making a move now, or our two favorite baddies managed to hijack whatever it is he wanted to do."

Scarlet Spider attempted to punch Knuckles, but he blocked his fist with his palm before delivering an uppercut, "Doesn't matter! He's fighting us anyway!"

Peter shot a web line at the Scarlet Spider and yanked him back. He turned his head and yelled, "Tails! Ollie! Head to Oscorp! The three of us can handle the clone!"

"Are you sure?" Tails asked.

Sonic took a kick from the Scarlet Spider and said, "Yeah! I trust ya to handle this buddy!"

" _Alright, kid. Let's do this quickly."_ Steel Spider said, holding Tails' wrist and flying towards the building.

* * *

Tails and Ollie managed to sneak into the lab through a window the Steel Spider broke through. The fox landed on the floor of the empty office, "Huh. This place looks pretty ordinary."

" _Now it is. Probably because of Norman's son taking charge."_ Steel Spider explained.

"Wait Norman has a son?" Tails asked in disbelief.

Steel Spider nodded, " _Yeah. Harry Osborn, he's a good guy unlike his Dad. If he finds us, we'll probably just have to explain ourselves."_

"Oh okay." Tails replied.

He cracked his knuckles and used a flashdrive to hack into Oscorp's computer network, " _Okay, we're in."_ he revealed.

Tails sat on a chair and made his way to the keyboard, "Alright Steel Spider, just give me a minute to see if Norman or Eggman left anything on here. But knowing Eggman, the answer is probably yes."

Steel Spider stood and watched, feeling uneasy about the silence of the room and looked up, spotting a jackal watching from the shadows thanks to his tech lenses. He shot a makeshift web at the jackal, causing him to move from his position and reveal himself, "Well well, it seems that suit of yours has a keen eye after all." Zero quipped, revealing his sword.

" _Another animal person!? The hell's going on?"_ Steel Spider wondered.

"He's a mercenary Eggman hired to stop us!" Tails shouted, "So you knew we were coming huh?"

Zero smirked, "Let's just say my employers have eyes everywhere. You'd wish they went after you instead of sending me, I'll make your deaths slow, terrifying and agonizing."

The fox scowled, "I've faced scarier bad guys than you!"

"A bold claim for a mere child like yourself." The jackal laughed, "That bravado won't matter with what I have up my sleeve." he pulled out a strange device from his tail and strapped it to his chest, attaching a red gem Tails recognizes to it.

"Oh no." Tails gulped.

" _What is it?"_ Steel Spider asked.

The fox pointed to the gem, "That's a Chaos Emerald! He's used it to power up, so that's what Eggman and Osborn wanted!"

Zero was surrounded by a powerful red aura, "Oh yes! This power! It's… amazing! Taking you two out will be so easy now!"

Ollie snarled, " _Yeah right, bring it!"_

Tails tried to swipe at the jackal, but Zero moved out of the way in the blink of an eye, the fox turned his head, getting the feeling that he was behind him. Acting on instinct, Tails jumped over the mercenary, giving Steel Spider an opportunity to strike him. " _Nice moves, fox kid."_ the armored spider complimented.

Now angered, Zero kicked back Ollie, causing him to slide on the floor before getting his bearings. "You got lucky." the jackal snarled.

" _Zero! What are you doing?"_ Eggman yelled through the jackal's comms.

The mercenary sliced at Steel Spider, denting his armor. He put a finger to his ear to respond, "I'm getting rid of our pests! I can do this!"

" _You had one job! The heroes will suffer soon and I'd advise you listen if you wish to avoid their fate!"_ Eggman advised.

Zero growled while dodging a punch from Tails. "Fine…" he backflipped and threw his trusty blade down, destroying the computer Tails and Ollie hacked into. "You both got lucky… for now."

"No!" Tails shouted, swiping the jackal with his namesakes, causing him to fall on his stomach.

Zero chuckled, "Chaos Control!"

The mercenary vanished in a bright light, leaving Tails and Steel Spider alone in the lab, " _Damn it!"_ the armored spider cursed, examining the damaged computer, " _This is busted up real good."_

"It looks irreparable…" Tails mumbled.

" _Not quite. With a day or two I can probably salvage some data."_ Steel Spider revealed, " _How good are you with tech like this?"_

Tails rubbed his neck, "I don't like bragging but even though I'm not used to what this world has to offer, I think I can adapt and figure this out too."

Ollie nodded, " _Great. Grab the hard-drive, we'll take it to wherever Spider-Man needs it."_

"Right!" Tails replied, grabbing the hard-drive to repair later.

* * *

Back outside, Sonic, Knuckles and Spider-Man were dealing with the Scarlet Spider. The echidna gave him a swift punch to the chest, dazing him momentarily. "Alright, Spidey! Now!" he yelled out. Peter yanked the clone's leg and tripped him up.

"Not a bad hit, Knux!" Spidey complimented, "I think we figured out a pattern with this guy!"

Sonic kicked the clone while asking, "And what's that?"

Spider-Man shot some web-balls at him, "He seems to prefer brute force…" he grabbed the Scarlet Spider's fist, "See?" he lowered his clone's fist and decked him right in the face.

"Oh I get it!" Knuckles exclaimed, "So we gotta corner him!"

"Yeah! It seems someone forgot to finish reading the clone instruction manual!" Spider-Man quipped

Sonic gave a salute, "This should be easy then!"

Scarlet Spider found himself surrounded by the trio. Knuckles lashed out first, but the clone lowered his arm. However Sonic gave him a swift Spin-Dash to the back, giving Knuckles an opportunity to slam his namesakes towards the clone. Spider-Man webbed up the Scarlet Spider's lenses, which made him flail his arms around.

Knuckles growled and uppercutted the clone, launching him into the air. Sonic followed with a strong Homing Attack to his chest and uncurled yelling, "Alright, Spidey! Let him have it!"

"With pleasure!" Spider-Man shouted back, using a webline to throw him down onto his stomach, "Normally I hate doing that to people, but I'm sure he can walk it off."

The clone mumbled something, catching the heroes' attention, "Huh?" Peter asked.

The Scarlet Spider said, "...The hell…? I'm… alive?"

"Wait… alive?" Sonic scratched his head, "Did he die before?"

Peter walked closer to the clone, unmasking him, revealing the rugged face of a man who looked like Peter, except his hair was much more unkempt and he was growing a beard, "Wait… _Kaine_?" he questioned in disbelief, remembering this clone.

"Parker…?" Kaine wondered.

Knuckles folded his arms, "You know this one?"

Spider-Man nodded, "Yeah. Kaine here's one of the good guys. I thought he died when Kraven got to him. Um… sorry about beating you up like that."

The clone shook his head, "No it's fine kid… but can you tell me what the hell's going on and why you're talking to a bunch of cartoon animals?"

"Long story. Basically it looks like we're gonna have to save your planet too." Sonic explained, "We think Osborn and Eggman got to you like he did a friend of ours."

Peter looked to his clone and said, "We can use all the help we can get. The Avengers went missing and a lot of other heroes are busy so it's down to us, Wolverine and anyone else left in New York to pick up the slack. You wanna join us?"

Kaine scowled, "Yeah… I could use a little payback."

"Eh. Good enough reason I guess." Knuckles shrugged.

Peter nodded, "Once Tails and Steel Spider get back, we'll get you to Avengers Tower to rest up."

"Alright alright… wait Steel Spider?" Kaine repeated.

"Smart kid with spider armor. Looks like we're forming a Spider-Team." Sonic quipped. "Speaking of, I see them flyin' out now."

"Guys!" Tails shouted,

"What's up Tails?" Spider-Man asked.

"We need to tell you guys something." the fox noticed Kaine, "Is that the Scarlet Spider?"

"Yeah, he's on our side. Continue." Spider-Man debriefed.

Steel Spider landed first and explained, " _Some jackal came and destroyed our only lead. Luckily we can probably salvage just enough to get something with enough repairs."_

"And that's not all. Apparently Eggman created some kind of harness that lets someone absorb Chaos energy! He used it on us!" Tails revealed.

"...I need a freaking drink." Kaine grumbled.

Sonic tapped his foot, "So Egghead's using the Chaos Emeralds against us now. Great…"

"Even with that harness it's still too risky. Chaos Energy is unpredictable." Knuckles added.

"He's probably made enough to use for each emerald." Tails realized.

Spider-Man said, "And knowing our luck, Zero was just a test run. We gotta regroup at Avengers Tower and form a plan before Eggman and Osborn begin their next step."

* * *

 _ **Goblin Castle, Sokovia**_

" _You nearly went against your orders there."_ Goblin scolded the Ultimate Mercenary.

"I could've finished them off." Zero scoffed.

Osborn gritted his teeth, " _If you value your life you will listen to us and only us. Consider this a warning."_

"Hmph. Whatever." the jackal shrugged.

Eggman scowled at the mercenary, "The nerve…"

" _You are lucky you have proven yourself a useful asset for now."_ the Goblin King said under his breath, " _But with that done, I do believe it is time to initiate the next phase at last."_

The scientist laughed, "Oh yes! The heroes have been quite distracted, and now we have a perfectly coordinated strike! Metal Sonic is repaired and the Chaos Harnesses are working!" he pressed a button, revealing a schematic of a super prison known as the Raft and the mugshots of 4 supervillains that were locked up there.

" _Excellent. They have played right into our hands!"_ Osborn mocked the villains.

"Indeed they did!" Eggman cackled.

Shadow grumbled in his prison, trying to break free from the mind control he was put into, " _Now now, Shadow. Your usefulness has only just begun."_ Goblin said as he punched Shadow. " _For tonight, you shall prove your worth as not only Sonic's equal but Parker's as well!"_

He held up a familiar canister and grinned, ready to unleash his greatest weapon.


End file.
